


Nature’s Bane and Blessing

by IckyGuu



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Scent Kink, Serious Tail Play, Tail Sex, Tailplay, Very Wet Turtles, lol help, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyGuu/pseuds/IckyGuu
Summary: Leo hasn’t seen his twin all day and his brothers tell him they haven’t seen him leave the lab all weekend. Thinking Donnie is making some new and cool invention, he breaks in the lab.
Relationships: Leonardo/Donatello
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	1. Our Nature in the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I’m new to this fandom and uh this is my new hyperfixation. I cannot get these damn turtles out of my head. Help :3
> 
> Thanks to @Aifrit for being my Beta
> 
> Also, I don’t really say what age these guys are, which is why I marked it as underage, but the age of Donnie and Leo are unspecific.

“Where’s Donnie?”

“Lab,” Raph and Mikey responded in unison while they dug through the refrigerator. It was the weekend; oftentimes, the turtles would venture around, searching for an activity. If that weren’t the case, one of their many foes would have shown up, bringing with them a tiring day of fighting. But not this weekend. Usually, Leo wouldn’t have a problem with this. Less work means more fun. Unfortunately, he found himself becoming incredibly bored. So bored, in fact, he had entertained himself for half an hour by just throwing stale potato chips at his dad’s open mouth while he snored loudly in front of the television. Mikey piped up, his voice slightly obscured from the refrigerator door.

“He’s always in his lab, Leo,” Mikey looked up from the refrigerator and dropped some food on the counter; a few tomatoes, a bag of shredded cheese, and dough that had been rising for a few days. He then kicked the door shut.

“Ah… why did I ask,” Leo muttered to himself.

“Actually.” Raph stood up, holding a couple of sausages in his hand. “I haven’t seen him all weekend. He’s just been in his lab all day and night… seems strange.” His mask wrinkled slightly as his expression changed to that of thought. And after a few moments, he straightened up and chomped off the end of a sausage. “I’ll go check on him.”

He quickly exited the room, leaving Mikey and Leo to exchange glances, before they both followed. As they moved down the sewer hall in the direction of the lab, Leo promptly caught a whiff of something weird. It tickled his nose at first, almost beckoning him to come closer. Distracted by trying to find an explanation for the smell, he slammed right into Raphael’s stiff, hulking form and fell backwards. His brother let out a small snerk from above him. 

“You ok?” Mikey giggled. Leo grunted, rubbing the back of his head and getting up with a huff. 

“Yeah, yeah… Raph, what the hell?” He narrowed his eyes at Raphael, who turned around, nervously clasping his hands together. 

“Haha… uh, sorry Leo… I was distracted… uhm,” He ran his hand against his head, seemingly embarrassed. “Let’s leave Donnie alone.”

“He’s okay… right?” Mikey asked, slightly confused by Raph’s sudden reluctance to check on his brother.

“Yep, I just think.. he needs time to himself…”

“But how do you kn-”

“I texted him just now and… he said he’s good.” Raphael smoothly cut across Mikey’s words. And while it was very uncharacteristic for Raphael to lie, well. However, Leo, master of deceit, could easily see through the fib. Mikey, seemed like he was buying it. “Anyway, let's make that pizza. You said you would show me how to deck out a pizza.” At the mention of cooking, Mikey’s face split into a wide grin and leapt onto Raphael’s shell, balancing on it easily.

“Yes! So, seasoning is the key to anything tasting good. That and quality ingredients. I bought a ball of mozzarella and fresh basil and-“

As Raphael walked off, Leo stood still. He looked in the directions of the lab, still sniffing the air.

“You know, I think I’m gonna read one of my new comics.” He said loudly, tapping his foot on the ground. He waited until he couldn’t hear the large list of ingredients Mikey was listing off and then he trotted toward the lab. Raphael’s behavior had him even more curious about Donnie. Usually, it’s hard to stop his eldest brother in his tracks like that. As he got closer to the doors of the lab, that sweetish and strange scent got stronger, becoming more pungent. It wasn’t off-putting but more dizzying. Almost pushing in his head, pounding with his breath. He stopped at the door and inhaled deeply, Leo could almost feel the scent wafting around him and he could tell that it was coming from the lab. He was almost drunk with the aroma. _What cool shit is he working on?_ He thought as he jiggled the door. As he was expecting, it was locked, and with Leo’s security system, he knew he wouldn’t be able to manipulate it open. That being said, he smirked.

“Bro… ya really think you can keep me, _Leo_ , out? Please.” He searched for the vent he often used to break into Donatello's lab and crammed his body into it, following the path he memorized. Unfortunately for him, because of past incidents of him breaking in, Donatello had taken precautions. A spider-like robot was waiting for him, hidden in a dark corner and springing to life as he passed it. He felt it pounce on him and an immediate electric shock coursed through him, while mechanical, slightly familiar laugh issued from the thing. He shrieked and slammed into the vent walls, struggling to get away from the shock spider and with all his haphazard body slamming, he fell right through a grate. He fell onto a desk and then crashed to the floor onto his face.

“F—uck” Leonardo sat up, vaguely frustrated that this was the second time he tumbled to the floor today. Wasn’t he a god damn ninja? He rubbed his forehead as he basically had fallen on his beautiful face and a dull pain thumped in his forehead. 

“Why are you here?” A familiar, dead-pan voice spoke up behind him. Those words caused him to shoot up and spin around to see Donatello just behind the table he had fallen on. He was currently wearing his goggles and a blowtorch in hand, currently smoking. Leonardo cracked his neck, trying to work the pain. He grinned at the vaguely annoyed scowl on his brother’s face about to respond but was interrupted by the vent spider jumping down and lunging for his face, laughing maniacally. He yelped and barely was able to dodge it. It continued on its assault, skittering around him, trying to get a better angle to throw itself on him. 

“Call it off! Call it off!” His panicked yelps cause Donatello’s lips to twitch into a smirk. It seemed to be working as intended. He pulled up his googles and folded his arms. Watching Leonardo leap over the table and duck as the spider jumped at him once again. 

“Hm… should I though? I wanna see if the tranquilizer mechanism works.” 

“What!? Donnie!” 

“Alright.” He lazily pressed a button on his wrist cuff and immediately the spider stopped giggling and curled up. Leo hunched down, panting and putting his hands on his thighs. “So…” Donnie continued. “Why are you here? Do you know what a locked door means, or…?”

Leo huffed softly. Now that he wasn’t being attacked by that taser spider, he focused on the room he was actually in. Standing up straight he could see the place was uncharacteristically a mess. Mechanical bits were everywhere, on the floor and not just because of his face smashing into them. There were crumpled up bits of paper with blue pencil markings on them. Nuts and bolts were littered all over the floor. He raised his eyebrows as he surveyed the mess. It reminded him of his room. Not only was the room a mess, but the scent he had been following was also intense, and aggressively so.

“Ya know, seeing if you are alive and all. We haven’t seen you in days.” He heard his twin sigh deeply. 

“I’m fine, see?” He waved his hand over his body and then pointed to the door. “You can leave now.” 

“Wait, though! What are you making?” Donnie frowned at him and then turned to what he probably was hovering over before Leo fell through the vent. Honestly, to Leo, it looked like a bunch of scrap metal and wires. He couldn’t imagine the scent was coming from there. 

“Nothing… I can’t focus on anything at all…” The last part of his sentence he muttered more to himself than to Leo. 

“Naw man, you have to be up to something.” He stood on his toes to try and see if there was anything on the other side of the table that Donatello was blocking. “What’s making that smell? Are you hiding a stash or something?” 

“Smell?” For a brief moment, shock flitted across Donatello’s face before smoothly replaced with indifference. “I am not working on anything that would produce an odor. Vamoose!” He waved his hand in a shoo-ing manner and turned his back on him, leaning over his clump of trash. 

“You’re lying, it reeks in here.” He began looking around picking things up and sniffing it curiously. “Did you find some mutant weed? Or is this what uranium smells like?”

“If you smelled uranium you would be dead, Leo.” He didn’t pay attention to his brother's snappy retort. His full attention was on finding out what that smell was. He was starting to pick up another note to this scent, sweat. He shook his head slightly as the smell got stronger and stronger. It was so overpowering, at the same time not gross… just strong and.. addicting?

“Leo..”

He ignored Donatello again, moving his head back and forth, looking around as he sniffed the air like a dog searching for a treat. 

_Thunk_!

He knocked against Donnie and looked up to see him glaring at him. There was a moment where they just stared at each other and Leo made a loud sniffing noise and then slowly a wolfish smirk spread across his face, while Donatello’s exasperation became more pronounced. 

“Holy shit, really?”

“Stop.”

Now that he was able to take in Donatello’s full appearance, he was now able to see the full picture. While from far away his brother seemed normal enough, up close he was a disaster. He had bags over his eyes like he hadn’t slept at all. He seemed to be sweating profusely, and even now Leonardo watched a bead of sweat run down his neck into his chest and shell. His breath was ragged and his eyebrows were knitted in frustration.

“This is so good!” Leo cackled, making Donatello’s glower deepen and he rolled his eyes. “Man… your rut isn’t going well is it?” 

“Urg, Leo can you please just leave me to fester in the agony Mother Nature has bestowed on me?”

“Stop being a drama queen. We all go through it. This just seems like a lot right? Must be worse this year.” Leo picked up unfinished machinery laying about and began tossing it up and down in the air. Donnie’s eyes followed the motion. “I don’t ever remember smelling you.. like this. Take a shower, dude.” 

“I shouldn’t leave this room… I—I can’t focus enough to take a shower…”

“You can’t focus enough… to take a shower.” He repeated with a raised eyebrow. Donatello’s groaned, his form sunk in on itself. Leonardo chuckled softly.

_Cute_.

Shit eating grin firmly in place, he turned around, throwing the ball of scrap and wires over his shoulder. He heard Donatello catch it.

“Just go and jack it, bro. I thought you were the smart one…”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that?” Donatello’s voice was low and when Leo looked over his shoulder, he saw him with his hand on his head, scowling at the ground. “Nothing works.” 

“Maybe go harder then?”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“I mean like, do more stuff to yourself. Stick a finger down there. It gets me off.” 

“The fuck…?” Donatello stared slack-jawed at him, mouth slightly open. He didn’t seem to register what Leo had just said. So, he spun around, grinning.

“You know what I mean! Stick a finger in while you're jacking off.” To illustrate what he met, he twirled his finger in the air. Almost immediately… maybe in direct response to what had left his mouth, Donatello rut scent intensified. Leonardo narrowed his eyes as it hit him stronger than ever before. He blinked a couple of times, focusing on Donatello, who had a funny expression on his face. It was interesting to see Donatello like this… He was normally so good at keeping his haughty, indifferent persona. It was almost nice to see his eyes flash with desperation. 

“I cannot believe… you said that...when I’m like this.” 

“Look.” Leonardo shrugged, deciding to tease him just a bit more. “I’m just trying to help you out.” He said this as if his brother had simply asked him out to beat a video game. Donnie continued to look at Leo in dismay. Leonardo foolhardily pushed the subject. “Take your finger and play with your slit, it makes you cum fountains. Trust me.”

Maybe it was the rut scent keeping him from processing the reality of the situation, but just now he just realized what type of conversation he was having with his twin. He didn’t really know how they got to this point. It seemed neither did Donatello. His rut was affecting his judgement too… had to be. He had crossed an unspoken line between them and the scent coaxed him into recklessly pushing those boundaries even more, irresponsibly and vulgarly. Donnie’s face contorted, almost like he was in pain, before relaxing. He let out a breathy sigh, and as Leonardo watched him straighten up he thought he might have gone too far…

“Yeah? I mean I guess… there are probably lots of nerve endings down there, right?” 

“Yep.” Leonardo could hear Donatello swallow loudly and, _fuck,_ was the scent really starting to get to him. He felt almost drunk and swayed a little bit. But he shook his head a little bit. Maybe this was why he didn’t notice that Donatello was now in front of him… or maybe it was just his ninja training? Either way, he was standing over him and it was then when he realized his twin had a slight height advantage over and even though it was slight this was the first time he was fully aware of it. Leonardo looked up into his eyes, and his heart throbbed. Donnie was looking at him like a piece of meat. _Yep, he’s got rut brain now._ He thought, taking a half step back. He jumped when he saw those hungry eyes dart downward, quickly but obviously. He couldn’t have just… “Donnie, you okay, buddy?” He tilted his head as his twin practically began stalking him like prey. A chill ran down his spine, alarm bells playing in his head. This was bad… He fucked up. Even so, he felt the anticipation of what Donatello would do. What was he thinking exactly?

“Yeah, I’m fine… fine. Say, Leo, why don’t you show me?” Leonardo’s mind went blank and he tilted his head in confusion.

“W-wha-?” 

“Show me.” This time, it was an order. And now it was his turn to look flustered. He chewed on his lip. 

“Like…how to play with your slit?”

“I’m glad you are starting to comprehend my words.”

Leonardo speechlessly stared at him as the alarm bells in his head desperately rang. The line was crossed, no it was destroyed. There was no more fucking line. But the haze of his brother’s rut scent was affecting his better judgement. Even as he stared at Donatello, who was smirking down at him, the alarm bells dulled and he could only hear those words he had said to him. _Show him? Show him how hard I can make him cum from it. No… wait… what?_

“Are you scared?”

“W-who would ever be afraid of you.” He retorted, but he tripped over his words in his nerves. Donatello licked his lips, and he felt a jolt in his crotch and his tail twitched in his shorts. _God, why does he have to look like that…_ “Don, I-I’m gonna level with you a bit. You got some serious rut brain right now.” He murmured, gently pushing against the other’s chest and Leonardo heard his breath ever so slightly hitch. He gulped. “I was just trying to help you out.”

“I want you to help me.” Donatello grabbed his hand roughly from his chest. “So show me.” He shoved Leo’s hand into his crotch and Leo suppressed a gasp. Donatello was wet, utterly soaked through his shorts… and he was touching him. He heard Donnie let out a low shaky sigh and the tail in his hand squirm in his pants with delight. His own brother was now grinding against his palm. He swallowed thickly as his rut scent curled around his nose, so tantalizing, almost inviting him to continue, and deep within him, he felt his last shreds of restraint disintegrate. 

He exhaled softly, then looked up at Donatello, meeting his eyes and squeezed his dripping tail through his shorts. His heart stopped as Donnie’s expression melted, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly and the little whimper he made, made him dizzy. All his senses now focused on getting his brother to cum. He pushed against him, making Donatello’s step back until his butt hit a nearby table and he grabbed his head pulling him into a rough kiss. He thrusted his tongue against Donatello’s lips and accepted him hungrily. Soft smacking noises and little sweet sighs left them and Leo's hand, still firmly grasping Donatello’s crotch, ran his fingers against Donatello’s writhing tail, pressing his palm firmly against and moved it in slow tantalizing circles. He could hear Donatello grunt in delight and pulled him closer by grabbing his ass. Leonardo smirked into the kiss and he dipped his hands into Donatello’s shorts.

His tail was soaking wet and he could feel it was swollen as well. He ran the pads of his fingers against the underside of it, feeling for a slight change in scales and when he found it, gently pushed his fingers against the slit, only slightly dipping his finger inside. Donatello broke the kiss as his head jerked back and he hissed as he withstood a ripple of pleasure. He could feel the slit twitching furiously against his finger and when he added more force, pushing completely through. The heat that was radiating from it was indescribable. Leonardo swore softly under his breath, gently moving his fingers in and out, allowing the other to grow use to his fingers. And then he felt something hard push against his finger…

Was that Donnies dick?

The knowledge that his cock was so close to his entrance let Leonardo know his brother was close to letting it loose. He smiled into the yellow eyes looking down at him and forcefully added another finger, pumping them unceremoniously and in the loudest way possible. His two fingers stroking the tip of his manhood. He could feel it quivering excitedly against his fingers, pushing forward against his second knuckle. The hot walls around him squeezed and twitched around with glee and gushed more pre-cum causing those lewd noises get louder.

“Hn… W-what the f-fuck.” Donatello’s eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked down to watch Leo’s hands play with him. He had now scooted himself onto the edge of the table rocking his hips slightly and his legs now loosely wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah, it’s awesome, isn’t it?”

“Haha… fuck… go faster.” That low growl sent a shot of pleasure through his spin and in his groin. 

“Yes, sir.” He murmured and began pumping his finger. Through long exaggerated movements, Donatello’s voice hitched and he titled his head to the side and chewed his lip. _I want to see._

With that thought, he pulled his fingers out and yanked down his shorts. Donatello’s tail was pushed forward while the slit throbbed and twitched from his earlier stimulation. He smirked when he heard a groan of frustration in his ear. 

“I’m literally going to kill you.” He panted softly. 

“Hehe, yeah…” 

“What are you doing? Finish it.” To illustrate his impatience, he hit Leonardo’s ass with the back of his foot. 

“Be patient.” He heard his brother click his tongue in annoyance. He leaned closer, his finger’s running down the glistening slit. “I wanna see you drop.”

“Fu-ah!” Was all Donatello could choke out before he plunged his fingers into him again, aggressively thrusting them in an out. He could feel the other’s shutter and watched his muscles twitch as Donnie endured the onslaught of pleasure. His feet curled and he leaned back onto the table. Finally, Leonardo felt the muscles around his slit turn to butter and Donatello’s dick pushed forward, twitching. 

Leonardo’s gazed at it transfixed as it stood proudly before him. The scent of it was intoxicating and the size and shape? Whoa.

“Donnie, baby… you're fuck’n hung.” Donatello snorted above him. “Mine doesn’t look anything like yours.” He continued staring down the small twitching ridges that surrounded the head. 

“Well, we are different species.” Leonardo stroked his shaft, electing a grateful sigh from Donatello. He ran his thumb against the tip and the ridges and saw beads of pre-cum dribble out from the tip, and almost in response to his touch, the ridges twitched toward his fingers. 

“It’s weirder than mine.”

“Hey! I’m proud of my anatomy, thank you very much.” He said haughtily. Leonardo shrugged, and leaned forward to pull him into another deep kiss, playfully nipping at lips, while he slowly began to stroke his dick. Donatello groaned and huffed against him, his hips bucking forward. However, he was impatient. He wiggled his hips back and forth impatiently. Leonardo couldn’t help but smirk against him. He pumped his dick lightly, twisting his wrist back and slowly pushed fingers under his dick and pushed through the now very loose muscles. His walls squirmed around him delightfully while seemingly pulling him in deeper. His hips shook wantonly with each thrust of Leonardo’s fingers. “Yesss…. yesss.” Donatello’s low hiss was muffled as they continued to kiss and Leonardo in his excitement and satisfaction sped up his movements. Even though he was his brother… or maybe _because_ it was his brother, seeing his face break into sheer ecstasy was insanely addicting.

He pulled his lips away from Donnie and as they separated a trail of saliva extended and broke between them. He purposely pressed the tip of Donatello’s dick with his nail, while pushing his fingers deeper searching for a small bundle of nerves that he knew would drive him crazy. He exaggerated his movements while watching Donatello’s face intently and listening to the keening gasps and excited breathy sighs. It seemed that he was completely out of it. Everytime Leo would pull his fingers out, Donnie would chase them, bucking his hips desperately. He was now leaning back completely on the table, propping himself up with his arms. He watched as his brother’s face slackened, his hooded eyes watching his fingers work. When he slightly changed his angle toward Donatello’s stomach he felt his whole body jump and he almost lost his balance.

“You liked that?” He chuckled, now that he found what he was looking for, and gently manipulated his sweet spot. It seemed that Donnie wasn’t able to respond, his voice had gotten more desperate and he closed his eyes tightly as if bracing himself.

“Ha! Aah….! Fuck.” He gritted his teeth and began to tremble. The muscles around his finger clenched hard around him. He came hard, hot milky fluid scattering across his chest, up his breastplate. Leonardo groaned quietly to himself as he felt his own arousal shutter inside him. The realization that he desperately wanted to fuck Donatello hitting him like a ton of bricks. He thrusted his fingers forward, letting Donatello ride out his orgasm. After Donatello rolled his hips eagerly against his thrusting fingers, he slumped back onto his shell, panting hard. 

Leo let out a low whistle and pulled his fingers out with a soft squelch. He watched as his brother tried to regain his breath and felt another desperate and painful pang inside himself. He was so hard, his dick hurt. _Fuck._

“Ah well,” His voice was lower than normal. “I think I should—“

“Finish what you started.” Leo flinched and watched as Donnie sat up. The glazed hunger still hadn’t left his eyes. He pushed himself into a sitting positioned, and his still very erect dick leaned against his thighs. He wrapped his long legs around Leonardo's body, giving him a pointed look. 

“Yeah… but… this…” 

“You started this, so finish it, Leonardo.” He twitched at hearing Donatello use his full name, spoken like that... Spoken so luridly by his fucking twin. 

“There… is no coming back from this, Donnie.” His voice shook slightly as he spoke. He struggled to hold back his lust and desire to ravish him and leaned forward, looking down at his cum drenched torso. He heard a drunken chuckle. 

“There was no coming back from this, at all…” He felt hand’s grab his chin and force his face upward. He looked back into the hooded hungry eyes. “We are never coming back from this… It’s already happened. So, let’s just enjoy it.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah.”

Leonardo pushed himself up on the table and hovered over him. He glanced over Donatello’s dick, his eyebrows raised. “This rut has really got you.” Donnie gave him a bleary smile.

“Yeah… it’s pretty rough this year.” He said this almost casually, through soft pants. He grabbed Leo’s shorts and pulled them down, revealing Leonardo’s tail pushed forward and twitching. All Leo could do was grunt and chew his lip as fresh air hit his slit. His dick gave another painful throb. He knew he was harder than he had ever been before… and this situation was so…

“We’re so fucked.”

“Yeah…” Donatello began stroking and teasing his slit while it shuttered. He could feel the muscles loosening rappedily, and Leo to suck his teeth in and buck his hips. It did not take long, when Donatello pushed his finger against him he almost felt his dick surge forward, violently.

“Ah, shit!” He unsheathed immediately and it almost took his breath away. He was dizzy from the intense burst of pleasure and need and he had to shake his head to clear it a little. He looked down to see Donatello staring down at his dick, almost as if appraising it with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing around his lips. 

“That didn’t take long.” 

“Yeah, well… I’ve had a boner for a while, trying to get you off.” He sniffed. In response Donatello traced the slit, now stretched by his dick and his breath hitched and his hips bucked.

“It’s different from mine.” He purred, ignoring Leonardo's retort, running his fingers up and down the base. While he wasn’t as long as Donatello’s, Leonardo was thicker and his head was in the shape of a spade. Donatello licked his lips.

“Donnie, babe.” Donatello raised his eyes up gazed into Leo’s. “Driving fuck’n crazy.” He pressed his fingers into Donnie once more, causing him to groan and spread his legs a little more. “God, why are you so sexy.” He began working his fingers, focusing this time on spreading and scissoring him enough to fit inside. Donatello definitely didn’t seem to be feeling any pain. He gazed at Leonardo, his mouth slightly open.

“Leo.”

“Yeah.” He looked up and felt a hand grab his chin again, his eyes widened a bit. Donatello was surveying him calmly. His tongue in between his teeth.

“I really need you to hurry up and fuck me.” Leonardo could have cum at the moment. His mouth hung open as he gazed into his eyes. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at his entrance. Wordlessly, he pushed through the ring of muscles and pushed into his depths. The heat enveloping him left him breathless. Not leaving Donatello much time to adjust to him, he did what he was told, advancing roughly into the welcoming heat. 

“Ahhhh! Yesss!” He could barely register Donnie’s crying out in sheer bliss. He sank his dick deeper and deeper. He could feel the walls squirming greedily around him and he grabbed Donatello’s hips pulling him closer. He leaned over against Donatello’s shoulder and pushed the last couple of inches in. The scent that had bought him here filled his nose as he buried his face into his neck. He inhaled it deeply, like he was smoking a good blunt and pulled all the way out and slammed back in. He pushed Donatello down into the table, groaning with each thrust. It made his head spin as he listened to the sighs and gasps of his partner and felt the legs around him fall off, giving him more room to thrust. He angled himself, aiming for the same bundle of nerves he had found earlier and was rewarded a loud gasp.

“Hnhg!” Abruptly he felt Donnie’s body clench around him with almost unbearable tightness. Was he coming again? He shifted so he could look down his chest and saw fluid dribbling down onto his belly. He felt his head being grabbed and he looked up to see Donatello’s face, split in intense throws of ecstasy, his mouth hanging open wordless from the tremors in his body. He held his hips down and purposely aimed for his prostate. Whimpers leaked from Leonardo’s mouth and he squirmed his hips as though trying to get away from an unmerciful assault, but Leonardo kept him pinned.

“Ahhh…. fuck-Leo… intense!”

“You wanted this.” He chewed on his neck. Donnie pushed his head into his throat and craned his neck to give him more access. Leonardo growled excitedly and sucked and licked across his neck and collarbone. The orgasmic shudders rocking Donatello’s body slowly settled to twitches and Leonardo loosened his grip on his waist. He nibbled up Donatello’s neck and jaw and he felt a sharp tongue on his head and lips crush against him. Their teeth clacked together violently and their tongues twisted against each other hungrily. Even though Donnie had cum two times already, he still seemed frantic in his lust. _Fuck’n amazing…_ He felt Donatello pull his head away from the kiss and angle his head to expose his neck completely. 

“You smell so good.” He murmured against Leonardo’s damp skin. “I can’t get enough of it.” He dragged his tongue over Leonardo’s pulsing skin.

“F—uck” Leo felt the urge to come welling up inside of him. He lifted one of Donatello’s legs over his shoulder and shifted him onto his side. He looked back at him with tired, smoldering eyes, biting his lip. Leonardo then pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. He was panting now. Each thrust sent him higher. Donatello’s moans turned into little whimpers, almost like he was pleading. _Fuck, he looks so good like this._ He thought, watching him claw at the table and drool dribbling down his chin.

“Argh…..f—uck! Ah… Leo… please, mph… c-coming.”

“You serious?” He panted. Donatello shook his head painfully and he watched as his eyes rolled back and the howl of ecstasy that left him almost made his heart stop. The muscles around him clenched him hard enough it almost hurt. It was hard to keep him in check as he swung his hips desperately trying to ride out his pleasure. However, as strong as this orgasm seemed to be, Leonardo couldn’t actually see him ejaculating. He could only see his cock jumping fruitlessly. _Maybe he has no more jizz left?_ But it was no matter. Whatever it was he was experiencing, it seemed to rock him so hard that at the end of it he was nearly sobbing while his muscles shivered. 

Leo swung his hips eagerly, chasing his own orgasm and it hit him like a shock of electricity.

“Fuck, Donnie!” He groaned as his tail twisted tightly against Donatello’s as he pumped his load into his brother’s twitching hole. When he was finished Leonardo slumped over slightly, feeling the lethargy of his post-orgasmic bliss hit him hard. Donnie was still whimpering softly as he struggled to gain control of himself. He was looking up at Leonardo with exhaustion but the earlier lust from before seemed to be gone. Trying to catch his breath Leonardo pulled out of him and immediately his cum spilled out of the shivering slit. Now that he was finished he could feel his dick getting softer and slowly slipping back into his own slit. He was hunched over slightly, watching as semen seeped out of his brother. His own brother? How did they get here? His eyes darted back and forth as the reality of what had just happened punched him in the gut. Both of them were silent, the only sounds in the room were soft breathing, the humming of computer fans and the soft distant beeping of something. It was Donatello who broke the silence first. He pushed himself up slowly, his eyes focused on Leonardo’s blank face. The impassive, vaguely annoyed expression was back on. 

“We really screwed up.” He said hoarsely. Leo processed his words and shrugged, his face still was uncharacteristically blank. He felt a hand tentatively touch his own and Leonardo shook his head, his thousand yard stare breaking. “We need to clean up, Leo.” 

“Yeah… yep… right.” He scooted off of the table and Donatello pushed himself off too and grimaced as cum dribbled off his tail. “You okay?”

“I… don’t know, actually.” Donatello answered plainly. He looked up to see Leo watching the steady drip of his cum with a contemplative frown. 

“I’m lost too, dude.” Donatello watched him silently for a moment then looked over toward the corner of his lab and pointed.

“It’s not a big one, but I got a shower over there. I wasn’t able to install much, but it should work to clean up quickly.” 

Leo nodded and followed his instructions, washing up quickly and thoroughly. Donatello followed as Leonardo sat on the table, waiting for him to finish up. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N flew around cleaning up their various fluids and spraying the air, making the air smell more sterile and hospital-like. He wasn’t happy about it. He actually thought the dull musky smell of the room was comforting. He kinda liked smelling his and Donatello’s scents mixing together. 

“Uh.” Leonardo looked up from the ground to see Donnie drying off. He threw the towel and before it could hit the ground, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N swooped forward and picked it out of the air.. 

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking… we should pretend this never happened.”

“Uhm.” Leonardo felt a weird pang in his chest when he said that and frowned. But, it did happen. There was no getting away from that.

“It would be better if,” He continued. “If we just never talked about this ever again...honestly.”

“You sure about that?” He said it without thinking and Donatello’s eye twitched slightly before going back to a deadpan expression. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. This can’t be a thing. It never could be a thing.” Feeling like he was punched in the gut, Leonardo looked away. He did not blame him though. Donatello was right. This wasn’t okay, right? It was best that they never did this ever again… right? _This hurts… why does it hurt?_

“Okay.” It was a simple acknowledgement and he scooted off the table and looked over at Donatello. He could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, even though it was brief.

“Uh… thank you, though… I should be okay now.”

“It’s gone?” Donatello nodded, rubbing his shoulder. Even as he stood near him, the rut scent and dissipated enough where it was hard to smell it over the cleaning chemicals S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N had used. _Good… good for him…_ He clapped his hands together and put on a smile even though it physically hurt to do so.

“Yeah, no problem man. I just wanted to help you out you know.” He turned around and started walking toward the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, think I’m heading to bed.”

“Yeah, same.”

“Cool, cool… night.”

He heard a little sigh behind him.

“Yeah, night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so sorry about the ansty ending but the good news is that now I wanna continue this instead to just doing a one shot so that’s nice. Uh, I’ve already started writing it, it’s gonna be from Donnies perspective. This was a lot longer than I thought it would be.


	2. The Nature of Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Leonardo broke into Donatello's lab and they haven't spoken since the incident. Donatello just want's to move on and ignore his feelings, but Leo refuses to leave it in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy Halloween Month! I'm glad everyone seems to like this story of me literally trying work some shit out XD I did not use a beta this time so I am so sorry for any errors. I intent on doing another look through. Anyway, thanks for reading <3

_Ugh..I still can’t stop thinking about it…_

The bed creaked loudly as Donnie sat up in bed. He pushed his head into his hand, letting a low sigh escape his lips. It had been nearly a year since that… _incident_ happened. While he knew that the incident wouldn’t leave his mind easily, it seemed like it was suffocating him every day of his life. Every time he saw Leo...or even smelled him, his mind would flash back to everything that happened. In the beginning it had been so hard to face him and pretend nothing happened. It was so hard to look at his face and not see that smirk while he fingered his cloaca. It was hard to be next to him and not remember inhaling his scent while he pounded him into the table. He could not get it out of his head and what was worse… he knew that Leo couldn’t either.

Donatello had caught his brother staring at him longingly while they were on missions. He saw the glazed look that would pass over his red marked face when they sat across from each other for dinner. This was why he had started sequestering himself to his room and his lab and only forced out by Rapheal barging in and dragging him out, growling about self-care. He knew that his brothers noticed the change in his behavior. Mikey had become significantly more affectionate when he happened to see him. He would offer to make him his favorite foods. Raph decided to schedule way more family activities and mission work. Both of them probably assumed that his depression had gotten out of control. 

And dutifully he would go on these family outings. Forced to stare down the object of his desires. Struggling to keep his expression unruffled and indifferent. While his mind would not stop whirling around lustfully in his presence and it was agony. Even worse, there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing, but jack off desperately at night, hoping he was quiet enough so none of his brothers wouldn’t hear and watching his security camera curled up under the covers. Because he had recorded everything… _Everything_.

Now here it was, almost a year had gone by and he was still struggling to sleep, still lusting for someone he couldn’t have. He moved his head from his hand and blinked up at the clock. It was two in the morning, and no doubt Rapheal would force them to do a team building exercise. He needed to get to bed to be well rested enough to deal with that bullshit. Letting another sigh out, he pushed himself out of his bed. He had made a tea recipe to make him go to sleep. Banana Tea with Camomile flowers actually put him to sleep eighty percent of the time. Hopefully, tonight was a part of that eighty percent. He cracked his neck and stretched his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen.

It was quiet in the sewers. It seemed everyone was asleep. He couldn’t even hear the projector television his dad religiously sat in front of. He must be asleep too. Making sure to step carefully and quietly through the hallway. As he got to the kitchen he could hear gentle clinking of things being shifted around and a lone light. He frowned as he got closer and when he came to the opening he saw the glow of someone in the refrigerator. Almost immediately Leonardo popped his head over the door of the refrigerator and he dodged two forks aimed at his chest. He watched the forks slam into the opposite wall and quiver from the force and he turned to a rather wild-eyed Leonardo.

“Fuck!” he spat those words, glaring at his brother who let out a sigh. 

“Sorry, but ya’ can’t be sneaking up on me like that!”

“I didn’t know shuffling into the kitchen was sneaking.” Donnie retorted grumpily. 

Leonardo frowned at him and rolled his eyes, resuming his raiding of the refrigerator. Dontello glowered at where he had been for a moment, his eyebrow twitching in his frustration before turning away going toward a cabinet. He had his tea items stored up in the same area along with his favorite Jupiter Jim mug and grabbed a small saucer pot from the pot rack hanging in the middle of the kitchen. He did his best to avoid looking at Leo and then sat the pot carefully on the oven burner. He turned it all the way up and tapped his foot impatiently. Unfortunately, he would have to sit here until the water was boiling hot… he hoped that Leonardo would find what he wanted and leave soon. _What the hell is he even looking for?_

Behind him he could hear Leonardo close the door close and something glass hitting the table. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Leo leaning on the table, twisting the lid of a jar of pickles and stuffing one in his mouth with a loud crunch.

_Weird…_

He turned back to his water and clicked his tongue. He needed milk and to get that he would need to get past Leo. He let out another aggrieved sigh, pressing his fingers between his eyes. Why was this so complicated? Why was he even still here? _Take the damn pickles to your room!_ He looked over his shoulder again and-

He was staring at him…

Donatello’s stomach dropped to the floor as he stared back at him. All those memories forced their way back into his mind. He could feel himself being pushed onto the table and being ravished by him while those eyes stared at him. He clinched his hands into fists as those smug eyes stared back at him. Leonardo blinked back at Donatello and slowly raised another pickle to his mouth and crunched on it loudly. 

Growling, Donatello walked toward the refrigerator. He wasn’t going to tip-toe around Leonardo in his own home. _Get a fucking grip, Donnie._ He thought furiously. However, even as he told himself that his could still feel his heart slamming against his shell. He could feel Leonardo’s gaze on him as he opened the door and went to look for his sweet cream flavored creamer and as he picked it up, rage spread through his body like poison. 

“Who the hell used all my creamer?!” 

“Splinter has been drinking it straight out of the carten. I saw him do it yesterday.” In the background he heard the water on the stove begin to boil. He crushed the empty carton in his hand.

“He couldn’t have bothered to ask who’s creamer it was? He left an empty carten in the fucking fridge!” He glanced at Leonardo in time to see his lips twitch into a small smile. 

“You know how the rat is.” 

“Fucking gremlin.” He chucked the carton across the room and it hit the wall, completely missing the trash. 

“Nice.”

“Shut up.” Donatello snatched up the normal two percent milk and slammed the door close. He would have to deal with this for now. His recipe called for cream. He shuffled back to the boiling pot and turned off the burners, beginning to prepare his tea ritualistically, on autopilot. 

“Can’t sleep?” He froze at the slight interruption and grimaced. He really didn’t want to answer, but why lie? What would that even do?

“No… How about you?” 

_Crunch_. Munching on pickles, Leo looked at the ceiling briefly. 

“Nope. I got hungry.”

“Ah.” Silence… he finished up his big mug of tea and let out a sigh of relief. He was done. He made sure to clean up his mess, except for the empty carton of creamer. He left that on the floor out of spite. He cupped his hand pulling the pleasant hot tea mug close to his chest and turned around to take his leave. “Well… night.” There was a silence in which Leonardo blinked slowly before sitting up and swallowing. 

“Are we really going to fucking act like nothing happened forever.” His heart skipped a a beat and he quickly turned to Leonardo who stared back at him cooly. Donatello clicked his tongue for the second time tonight. _I knew it..._

“Yes, that’s what we agreed to. Good night.”

“I can't do it, Donnie.”

“Why?” That came out way more aggressive than Donatello meant it too, but those words made his heart stop. Leo glared at him with determination in his eyes and began walking away from the table toward him.

“I can’t ignore what we did because I literally can’t stop thinking about it. Especially when I look at you…” Donatello watched him silently, taking a step back from him. He bit his lip, cursing himself for not just turning around when he saw someone in the kitchen. Leo continued glowering at him. He never in his life seen Leonardo look so serious. When Leonardo was just a few yards away from him, he stopped and glared up at his twin. “Stop trying to deny this. We have to talk. This strategy you have ain’t working.”

“It’s working for me.” His voice was cold and Leonardo’s eyes narrowed in response. 

“Oh, is it?”

“Yeah, I don’t think about it at all.”

“Cool, so why are you avoiding me.”

“Presumptuous of you to assume I am avoiding _you_.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Donatello.” Leonardo’s low growl caused Donatello to take another step back away from him, pulling his mug closer to his chest. “You’re lying through your fucking teeth. Raph has noticed, Mikey noticed, even fucking Splinter asks about you! You lock yourself in your lab or you slink off to your room and stay there and we all can see it.” Donnie turned away and Leonardo continued boldly, his voice low. “Don’t pretend that you don’t jack off to me. I’ve heard you in your room.” Immediately, Donatello turned to Leonardo, unable to hide his horror. _How did he…_

“You’ve been spying on me?” He snarled softly, doing his best not to break his mug. Instead, allowing his hand to shake and flex his fingers on the ceramic. 

“No... “ Leo said carefully. “Not really. It’s just really hard not to hear you in your room.” 

“Alright, fuck, fine! Leo, what the fuck do you want from me? What do you want me to say? What is there we could possibly say about this situation?” Leo’s eyes shifted to the side, it seemed he wasn’t as confident about this part and sensin Leoanrdo’s weakness he pressed on. “We had a moment of weakness… and we should forget that it happened to benefit ourselves and our family. It happened, it’s in the past now and it should stay in the past.” At this Leonardo’s head snapped back to Dontello, his eyes burning with anger. It shocked him. He had never seen Leo look like this. Still he stood his ground and definitely stood over Leo, pressing his height advantage. “It’s over and done with. What the fuck else is there left to say?” They stared at each other, sizing each other up. Leo took another step toward him. 

“It’s not in the past and it isn’t over.” He growled quietly. “You know that, especially if you can’t even look me in the eye. We can’t just ignore what happened. I am not going to do it anymore. I am _not_ going to do that to myself anymore.”

Donatello’s mind raced desperately as he watched his brother. His face scrunched into a snarl and his hands clenched, causing the mug to tinkle threateningly. He didn’t understand what they were supposed to discuss… There was nothing more to say.

“Tsk, fine.” He relented snappilly. Immediately, he saw Leonardo’s face break into a hopeful grin and did his best to ignore the little flutter in his chest it caused. “But I am not doing this now. Raph is going to spring a training exercise on us tomorrow.

“What?!” Leonardo’s shock caused another deep sigh to escape him.

“You didn’t notice every two weeks, he’s been trying to get us to do team building activities?”  
  


“No... fuck that sucks!”  
  


“Yeah it does..” Donatello huffed grumpily as Leonardo’s face fell, tapping on his chin trying to think of a time. 

“Well, tomorrow afterwards then.”

“I don’t know. I’m already going to be emotionally drained doing Raph’s thing.” Leo glowered at him and Donatello rolled his eyes. “Tck, fine tomorrow.” 

“Good, come to my bedroom after dinner.”

* * *

Just as Dontello predicted, Raphael had a ‘bonding’ activity planned. Their goal was to blind fold one brother while the other directed them to their destination, in this case their favorite pizza place. This was a trust exercise and of course when drawing names, Mikey picked Raphael, leaving Donetello with Leonardo. 

“I would rather not be the one with the blindfold.” Donnie said, not looking up from his phone. As he scrolled through instagram, he felt his phone jerked out of his hand and he looked up to glare at Leonardo smirking at him. He winked and threw it across the room and hit the wall with a loud thunk and crash. “What the fuck?!”

“You gotta be more attentive, hermano. No phone.” He clapped his hands together and leaned forward. “Now, I don’t want to be the blindfolded one either. So, rock-paper-scissors for it?” Leonardo held his fist out and Donatello agreed, holding out his hand reluctantly. They pounded their fist together and Donatello groaned loudly. Leonardo had chosen rock against his scissors. _Well fuck…_

“Looks like this is for you.” He threw a black ribbon at his face and Donnie could only sigh as it his face and look at the ceiling mournfully. 

_I’m already tired._

“Alright boys, let's try to get back here as soon as we can. “ Raphael said, grabbing his own large black ribbon and tying it firmly over his eyes. Mikey, like a spider, crawled onto his spikey shell and Rapheal punched his hand with his fist. Even though his eyes were covered he Donatello could see his determination and supportive smile. “Alright, Mikey. You got this!” As he stumbled out of the lair with Mikey calling out instructions, Donnie resigned to the exercise, tied the ribbon over his eyes.

“This is stupid.”

“Yeah, but at least it’s fun. Also, pizza. Plus,” He felt Leo thunk him on his shell and felt strong hands pull him toward a warm body. Donatello immediately tensed and grimaced. “You have the best brother for this activity, because I got this!” Donatello’s eyebrows twitched and he turned toward Leo’s voice.

“I can’t see.”

“Oh yeah! My Odachi! My _teleporting_ odachi.” Donatello grinned blindly. Normally, he wasn’t too excited about mystic items. Magic wasn’t his forte, and he was less thrilled about his brothers using it on him. But he was desperate. Anything to finish this dumb activity faster was fine by him.

“Holy shit, ‘Nardo, that’s using your brain for once!” He punched Leo’s arm playfully. “Alright let’s get this out of the way. What are we suppose to do again?”

“Raph said to go to your favorite pizza place.”

“Let’s just go to Run of the Mill, you know where it is, so it will be easy.”

“Sure!” Dontello felt the arms around him, shift to his waist and pull him firmly against Leonardo’s body. He could feel his breath on his neck and side of his face. Again, even though his eyes were covered, he saw Leonardo hovering on top of him, his eyes moist with lust and pounding into him. He gulped down a churr as a small twinge of pleasure rippled through his body. “Hold on tight.” 

Suddenly, they were falling. Donatello’s stomach lurched unpleasantly and he reflexively grabbed Leonardo’s body. Then abruptly their feet hit the ground and Donatello stumbled into his brother as he clutched at him, trying to right himself.

“Hehe, easy.” Leonardo murmured, straightening Donetello’s body and managing to brush against his ass. Donnie growled and shoved Leo off of him. _Bastard_. He glowered in his direction, folding his arms. 

“Alright, are we at the store front, or?”

“Uhm, actually…”

“What?”

“I think I overshot it, just a pinch.” Donnie slammed his hand into his forehead and shook his head.

“God damn it, Leo…” 

“Don’t worry! We just have to walk a few blocks.” He could hear Leonardo’s voice getting closer and felt a hand grasping at his own. “I know where we are. Come on, trust me.” He felt Leonardo tug him along and Donatello followed, hoping that this would end soon. As his brother led him, he tripped and stumbled into him when he stopped or turned. He could hear frustrated yokai barking or growling at them as he knocked into them and he could only offer a rushed sorry or excuse me. They stopped again, and for the hundredth time he bumped into Leo. “Crosswalk.” He murmured against his face. As they waited for the light to change and listened to cars drive by them, he felt Leonardo adjust his grip and lace his fingers between his. Donatello turned toward his brother, raising an eyebrow, but Leo didn’t acknowledge his actions and merely continued running when Donatello assumed the light changed. Just when he was getting frustrated with their journey, they stopped again and Leo let go of his hand and patted him on the shell.

“Here!” He felt the ribbon on his face lift and Donatello blinked, adjusting to the light and saw the storefront of Run of the Mill Pizza. “What was that? Thank you, Leo, for getting this bonding experience out of the way as quickly as possible? Please, let me reward you. Is that what you were gonna say?” Donatello kept his expression very neutral as Leonardo looked at the cocky smirk spread across his brother’s face. 

“Let’s eat some pizza. I’m starving.” He pushed passed his brother, hearing his chuckle softly. He did his best to ignore the warm affectionate glow that lit in his chest and entered the pizza place. They ordered their pizza quickly and sat down at a circle booth. While Donnie settled himself at the end of the circle, Leo sat down at the other side and scooted himself so close to Donatello that his knees knocked against his.

“Really?”

“What?” Leonardo smirked at him, raising an eyebrow in a challenge. Immediately, Donnie’s mind flashed back to Leo fingering his cloaca loudly while grinning down at him. He closed his eyes and turned away from his brother. He ignored the jolt of pleasure that surged into his tail.

_Don’t you think of that now, don’t you dare do it Donatello._

“Whatever.” Donatello’s attention quickly focused his attention to the pizza that was being served in front of them. They dug into the pizza gratefully, both had worked up an appetite wandering through the Hidden City. As they ate, Donatello felt his mood improve slightly. Pizza tended to do that. That being said, he began to feel Leonardo lean on him a little and he glanced at him while he chewed. 

_Why are you doing this…_

Donatello had his suspicions, mostly that the talk they were going to have later tonight was influencing Leonardo’s behavior. 

“We should hang out more, Don.” Leonardo said this pretty casually, but as Donnie turned to him, his eyes held a sort of softness to them that he wasn’t used to seeing. Donatello was going to answer snarkily, but then something made him hold his tongue.

“Yeah, I mean, this is fine.” he murmured, before stuffing his mouth with the cheesy thin crust. 

“We don’t hangout as much as we should.”

“That’s because you're a dick sometimes.” 

“Ha! Because you won’t loosen up, buddy.” He pushed against his shoulder playfully and Donatello shook his head. _How can I loosen up around you?_ “I want to get to know you more! I wanna know what makes Donnie tick.” Donatello finished eating his slice and licked his fingers of grease, giving Leo a sideways glance. It wasn’t lost on him the suggestive undertone of his words and it was gross to him how much it made his heart flutter. _A brother shouldn’t be making me feel this way_. He thought. However he was, and it was hard to ignore. The way he was speaking to him was definitely different from how he normally spoke and it was filling him with this strange warmth beyond lust. It was almost like he drank a warm cup of hot chocolate. It was overwhelming. He quickly grabbed his cola and sipped on it trying to to process his words. 

“We’ll see…” He said distantanly, the straw of his coke still in his mouth.Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Leonardo’s grin turn wistful.

“I am just glad you're talking to me, again.”

* * *

They finished up in an hour, leaning on each other as they watched weird videos on Leonardo’s cellphone. Donatello couldn’t help but get a spurt of satisfaction when he showed Leo a particularly creepy video and feeling Leo shiver against him.

“That’s some twisted shit, Donnie. Why even show me that.”

“You wanted to see what makes me tick.” 

“Oh… I don’t know how I feel about that..”

“Well.” Donnie shrugged as they approached the hostess. The bird like yokai gave them a yawn and glanced down at her computer briefly before slowly raising her eyes to theirs.

“You guys had the extra large with three toppings and two cokes, right? It’s gonna be $30.98.” Donnie glanced at Leo, seeing him blink in surprise at the price. He turned back to the hostess, who was raising their eyebrow expantly. He shrugged, and a robotic arm sprang from his battle shell with a roll of cash in its claw. He licked his finger and pulled two twenties out of the roll while Leo’s mouth fell open. 

“Whoa, what the… how?”

“Don’t worry about it.” He handed the money to the hostess and told her to keep the change. They left, Leo still staring at him wide eyed. 

“But really, how?” Donnie turned to him, and cupped his cheek.

“I said, don’t worry about it.” He said pleasantly. “Now, take us home.” Donnie could see Leo blushing and he pushed Donnies hand off his cheek sulky. He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

_Why are you so cute?_

Deciding it was better not to argue with his brother, Leonardo pulled his sword out and drew a circle on the ground. They leapt into the portal and again the unpleasant flip of his stomach caused him to grimace. Now, able to see however, he wasn’t knocked off his feet when he suddenly hit the ground. Luckily, it seemed that Leo’s portal was more accurate this time. They appeared in the middle of the layer and he could hear Splinter’s projector playing in the background. From the sound of it it was a HOT SOUP commercial. As he looked around though, he couldn’t hear Raphael or Mikey. They probably hadn’t made it back yet. 

“Seems like we beat them here.” Donnie could feel Leo watching him as he spoke. “Let’s talk-”

“It’s not time yet.” Leonardo’s face dropped into an annoyed scowl.

“Really? This seems like the time, we are basically alone...” Dontello turned his shell on Leonardo.

“You said _you_ wanted to talk after dinner… so that’s what’s gonna happen.” He infesized ‘you’ as he walked away from him. He heard Leonardo groan behind him. 

“Fine.”

“I’ll be in the lab.” 

“Can I come?”

“No.” His response was stout and pointed. Before Leo could protest, he left the room, out of sight and earshot.

* * *

Working in the lab was rough. Normally, he enjoyed writing code for a new project, in this case a new AI program that would be a nice update for S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. But tonight he was anxious, often getting up from his chair and pacing. His stomach would often lurch and twist in stress and finally he gave up on his work. _It's time to face the music, as they say._ He thought dully. 

Dinner was awkward… at least for him. Mikey had cooked a dish he had seen Rupert Swaggart make and as always it was superb. Still, his stomach was unsettled and he didn't eat much. Leo sat across from him, watching him closely. While Rapheal spoke about their training exercise. Apparently, Mikey took him all over New York, getting easily distracted. As such, they didn’t get back until an hour ago.

“How did you guys do?” Raph asked. Donatello preferred not to answer, instead he stabbed his food with a fork and shoved it in his mouth. Leo tilted his head, still watching him.

“I mean, it was easy for us. I just portaled us to, Run of the Mill.” Raph dropped his fork and his mouth hung open. Mikey’s eyes widened. 

“That’s so unfair!”

“Yeah, well Raphie here, didn’t say we couldn’t use it so.” Leo shrugged. Donatello nodded, looking over at Rapheal who’s arms were folded now and staring indiginatly at them.

“You guys didn’t do the trust exercise right.” Donatello swallowed his food and looked over at Rapheal’s disappointed expression. 

“You didn’t specify what you wanted Rapheal. Plus,” He added, pointing his fork in Rapheal’s direction. “We thought of a solution together and I had to _trust_ that ‘Nardo wasn’t going to send us into the sun or something.” Rapheal held a finger up, as though he was going to argue, but after while he frowned and sighed loudly. 

“Well, at least you're talking to each other now.” He muttered under his breath, going back to his food.

“What was that?” Donatello said, his voice slightly raised. Rapheal just looked at him sourly and didn’t respond. Leonardo laughed, nudging Rapheal’s hulking form playfully.  
  


“You're just jealous because my weapon was made for this activity.”

Dinner ended with Raphael going out again into the streets to think of more bonding and team working activities. Mikey said he was going to work on a new mural around the sewer, carrying spray pain and stencils on his shell. Leonardo spun around and walked down the hallway and out of sight and resigned to his fate, Donatello followed.

Leonardo was waiting for him, with a relaxed expression on his face. It didn’t even seem like this phased him. Why were they talking about this then? How was he able to be calm in this situation.Leo pulled the curtains for himand he entered, and froze immediately. His scent was everywhere. Everywhere and overwhelming and it was fucking him up. He let out a shakey breath as the memories of everything came down on him, shaking to him to his core. In here, there was no denying it… no ignoring what happened.

“So,” Leonardo was behind him, and he turned around to stare directly into his eyes. He took a step back and glared down at his brother. “You can sit on my bed if you want. I’ll stand.” He gestered behind him and Donatello glared at him, contemplating his options. When he really saw no reason why he shouldn’t sit, he plopped down. As he did so, more of Leonardo’s scent wafted into his nose. A weird shiver ran through his shell and he rubbed his snout, looking upward at his brother. Leonardo’s face was again uncharacteristically serious as he leaned against the wall. 

“So, let's get this over with. What do you have to say?” Donatello’s curt tone hid his nerves currently stirring around in his belly. Leonardo exhaled dogedly and stared down at his feet for a moment, as if trying to figure out his approach. 

“We fucked, Donnie.” It was a frank, rather crude statement. If he were a different turtle, he would have recoiled from it. Instead, his face twisted in a snarl. Leonardo pushed on. “Nothing that we do will change that and pretending we didn’t is not making me feel good. It doesn’t even seem like it’s working for you. I am not going to do it anymore.”

“So what? You’re saying you want to tell everyone that you fucked your brother?” He snarled. Leo frowned and looked to the side. 

“That’s not what I’m saying. What want… is you to acknowledge it happened.”

“All right, it happened. What now?” Leonardo tilted his head, biting his lip. But he stared straight into Donatello’s eyes.

“I love you.” Donatello’s mouth fell open but he quickly shut it. His heart, already beating rather hard almost stopped in his chest at those words. He couldn’t hide the shock on his face, but Leonardo boldly looked into his eyes. He quickly searched his brain for plausible deniablity.

“W-well. I would hope so. I'm your brother.” However, Leonardo slowly shook his head in response.

“No… like more than a brother.” He murmured. “Like way more than that…”  
  


“Why!?” Donnie blurted and Leonardo gave him a pained look. His eyebrows knitted.

“Really, Don? You're gonna ask me why I love you?” He muttered while scratching his head. “I dunno. I just had a lot of time to think about it and I realized that this isn’t brotherly.” He was silent for a moment, while Donatello stared at him. “You know, I love your dry humor. I love the way you laugh. I love that you just have a little bit of a sadist in you.” He started to smile a bit and Donatello felt his face burn and his heart twist again. Leonardo’s expression changed to an almost wistful expression. “Your inventions screw up so many times, but you continue to make them bigger and better stuff and you are always sharing them with us… I just love everything about you.”

Donatello’s face was burning with embarrassment as he spoke. He was at a loss. How was he supposed to respond to this? Leonardo was right though. No turning back after this…

“Leo, this is crazy…. I’m your brother…”

“I stopped giving a fuck three month’s ago.”

“Three months ago. How long…” Donatello trailed off, dumbstruck as his brother shrugged.

“I mean… I think I’ve always had a crush.” He sighed. “And then you where in rut and things just sorta came out.”

Donatello put his head in his hand, still silently reeling from the confession. They were silent for a while, letting the gravity of Leonardo’s words consume them. Finally, after a while, Donatello looked up.

“I-I don’t know how to respond to this, Leo.”

“Well, you don’t have to love me like I love you… I mean I am not asking for that.” He said quietly. “I want you to understand how I am feeling and why pretending that this didn’t happen is not gonna work. I need you to not leave this in the past, but accept it as a part of our future. We can move forward with this knowledge and be okay.”

“I guess… I’m just… I didn’t see this…hm…” Donatello silently covered his hand with his mouth, closing his eyes as he contemplated Leonardo’s words. “Are you sure this isn't just you thinking with your dick?”

“I mean… I obviously want to fuck you again.” Leonardo said this with a slight smirk on his face causing Donatello’s eyebrow to twitch. “But I also want to do other stuff with you...maybe take you out or something.” At these words his voice lowered and Donatello for the first time could see Leo becoming just a little shyer than he normally was. He looked up at the ceiling, his face beginning to flush a bit. “I just want you to be happy and in my life. Whether it’s just us being brothers or more… I just want you to be happy.” He lowered his eyes from the ceiling to Donnie’s face again. “So?”

“So? So… I-” Donatello tripped over his words. He really didn’t know what to say. He always loved Leonardo as a brother would… but this? This was… insane. He didn’t know if he felt the same, honestly. Did he? Obviously, he had missed Leonardo while he withdrew himself from the family. But he had missed everyone, right? However, he did specifically enjoy teasing him. He enjoyed their banter and he did enjoy when Leonardo surprised him with small spurts of brilliance. But was that love? What even was love? How did Leonardo know that he loved him? What made him come to that conclusion? Questions began swirling around in his head and he rubbed his head. “I....I don’t know if this is love or not....It might just be...that I’m just sexually frustrated.” This type of honesty was not his fortie. His voice slightly shook as he spoke. “I don’t know…”

“Okay, so I can work with that!” His voice sounded hopeful and it made Donatello’s heart twist. “Can you do me a favor then?”

“I suppose… It really depends on what that favor is though.”  
  


“I just want to help you figure out where you're at, ya’ know? Can we… go out?” He tilted his head hopefully and Donatello fidgited nervously. 

“L-like boyfriends?” He asked quietly. 

“Haha, yeah you know? So, you can figure out if you're into me.” Donatello frowned at his brother but it wasn’t out of anger. It was more as if he was in deep thought. It wouldn’t hurt to try this out, but there were so many things that could go wrong. Plus, the added fact that they were brothers. What were people going to think… _I mean what would people even say?_ He was a mutant turtle after all. Dating another turtle that happened to be his brother seemed like something they wouldn’t really worry about if they saw him. But the family? How would they react...what about April? But it couldn’t hurt right?

“Hypothetically,” Donnie said slowly. “If I said, yes, and we went out...How would we hide this from the family? This is something...we shouldn’t involve them in, yet.”

“Well, we shouldn’t be too loud about it. I’m not going to be constantly around you, especially if you want some time alone. We will be able to manage, I think.” Donatello sighed as his stomach twisted. This was starting to seem possible and that worried him. 

“You know… my rut is around this time.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Leo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “And I’m willing to take care of you, just like I did last time.”

“Not at all what I was saying.” Donatello snapped, his face burning once again. “How will we hide that from our brothers? How do we explain you, ‘taking care of me’, when they are aware I’m in rut?”

“I think we will manage.” He said simply. “We can figure something out. You can lock yourself in your lab again and I’ll break in without them knowing. I’ll take care of you.” Donatello was silent for a moment, his heart now thumping in his chest. He had do ask this last question, he had to get it off his chest.

“What if this doesn’t work out?” He asked, his voice quieter than normal. It was one of his biggest worries about this. They were brothers after all. If this went bad, it’s not like they would be out of each other's lives. What if things took an awkward turn. He grabbed his shoulder as he looked up into Leonardo’s eyes. “What if we just, piss each other off.”

“I don’t think I could ever be mad at you, enough to ruin our relationship to that point… if that helps. But I think… it’s worth trying. It’s worth the risk. If I can be with you. Even if it’s just a small amount of time.” Donatello’s misgivings were starting to melt away from his mind, despite himself. He looked to the ground as Leonardo continued. “And if it doesn’t work out, I’m fine with just being brothers. At least we tried.”

“Okay.”

It sort of just slipped out, like his breath. He glanced up at Leonardo who’s eyes were wide as he stared at him. He pushed himself off of the wall, his mouth slightly open as he stepped toward his bed. 

“Okay?” He breathed. 

“Yeah...okay.”

“So,” Leonardo gestured, rolling his hand toward him. “That means?” Donatello looked to the side, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“We can try this thing out…” One swift movement, Leonardo strolled toward him and pushed him on to the bed. Before Donatello could protest he felt lips crush against his own. Leonardo’s body pressed him down into the bed, while his hand cupped his cheek. He gently sucked on Dontello’s lips and a little sigh escaped from him. Leonardo took advanate of his surprise and thrusted into his mouth. At first, Donatello was nervous, he grabbed at Leonardo’s hips, and his eyes were slightly open, gazing at Leonardo’s face. _What do I do? This isn’t right!_ His logical brain was screaming at him. However, this felt so good and warm and… so happy... And slowly, he allowed the little warmth growing in his chest to take over his logical side and he pulled Leonardo closer. He sucked on Leonardo’s tongue lightly while running his own against it’s underside. He heard Leo gasp softly and lean into him harder. A little shiver ran down his shell as all the feeling of lusting for his brother for months poured out on him. He melted into the kiss as they slowly rocked and slowly entwined against each other. Slowly, low vibrating churrs escaped Leo’s throat, into the kiss and Donnie couldn’t help respond with his own. Their bodies vibrating gently against each other. Finally, Leonardo pulled away panting softly, and giving Donatello a tight hug. Donatello hugged back, closing his eyes as he let the warm feeling take over. 

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that all year.” He murmured against Donatello’s neck. Donatello let out an amused churr and patted him on the shell. 

“Coudn’t be all you wanted to do.” 

“No, I wanna do so much more, baby. So much more than that.” Donatello was annoyed by the way his heart fluttered at those words, but pushed those thoughts away.

“I’ve been wanting to do a little more too.” Donnie suddenly sprung up, knocking Leonardo over and pinning him down to the bed. His brother yelped in shock and looked up at him wide eyed at his brother now smirking down at him. Donatello couldn’t stop himself from vibrating with excitement, his eyes narrowed as they darted across his body. His own tail began wagging in his pants and he knew exactly where he wanted this to go. He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the thin curtain that were across the entry-way of Leonardo’s room. “I’m about to do something dangerously irresponsible.” 

“Oh?” Leonardo waggeled his eyebrows as Donatello turned back to him. Someone could easily hear them through the curtain. If they were too loud, they were fucked. That being said, it was sort of exhilarating...knowing that someone… could hear them. _I want him._ He licked his lips, still looking down at Leo. _Alright, let’s do this_. He pushed himself upward and clicked off his battle shell, exposing his bare shoulders and leathery shell. He slid it to the floor where it slouched and began clicking off his belts. Immediately, Leonardo pushed himself up and began fumbling with his own belt, Donnie watching him eagerly from above. Leonardo haphazardly through his belt to the floor while Donatello stretched his shoulders, relieved from being freed from the weight on his shoulders.

Seeming not to want to waste time, Leonardo began to rumble passionately, pulling Donatello’s chest close to him and ran his tongue over Donnie’s softer chest plates. The vibrations coming from him made Donnie groan. Surrounded by his scent and feeling the gentle pulsing coming from Leo’s churring sent desperate need into his tail. He shifted himself, as he felt his tail swell slightly and plucked at Leonardo’s shorts. 

“Off.” His voice was ragged and he was rewarded with a quick kiss on his chest and Leonardo tugged his shorts down and kicked them off. The musky scent of his arousal hit his nose and he tried to hide his excitement. He lowered his hand and ran his fingers over the exposed slit of Leo’s tail. He heard him inhale sharply. 

“Take yours off too.” He murmured, yanking at Donatello’s shorts. Donatello smirked down at him. If he were in the mood, he would make Leo work a little harder for that privilege. But, this place wasn’t secure enough for him to fool around like that. They had to keep this encounter semi-quiet. _I’ll play with him next time._ He throught as he slid off his own black, slightly damp shorts and threw them to the floor. Then, he leaned over and pulled Leonardo into a slow kiss, gently running his tongue over his twin’s. He could feel Leo’s han running up and down his leathery shell and felt his fingers run lightly against his spines. He shivered in response and nipped at his lips. Donatello’s tail found it’s way against Leonardo’s and slowly wrapped around it and pressed firmly against the slight bulge. Both brother’s let out a low groan as they pressed their concealed erections against each other. 

“Don,” Leo pulled away from Donnie and pressed his lips against his neck. “I’ve wanted you so bad.”

“I know…” He murmured, his eyelids hooded and a smile playing around his lips. “I saw. It was cute.” He felt teeth sink into his neck and he hissed. It hurt, but a jolt of pleasure shivered through his body.

“Fuck’n tease.” 

“You have no idea.” Another bite made Donatello’s voice crack as he moaned. He felt the hands on his spine move lower, sliding against his lower shell and cupping his ass. “Can you keep quiet?”

“I can do my best… but can you?” Donatello looked down to see Leonardo looking up at him with a cocky smile on his face. He pinched his ass playfully. “You were not quiet at all last time, buddy.” Donatello narrowed his eyes, he grabbed Leonardo’s face and ran a thumb lightly against his lips.

“You try being quiet when you’re rutting.”

“Hmmm, fair point.” Leo began rocking his hips and grinning his tail roughly against Donnie’s bulging slit. He let out a soft exhaled of air, bracing himself against another shiver of pleasure. He looked down at Leo, licking his lips. He hunched himself over his hand’s on each side of his brother’s head. Slowly, he began rocking himself back with Leo. His tongue poking through his teeth ever so slightly. His eye’s fixed on Leonardo’s expressions. When they were together before, he had literally felt like his body was on fire and he was in a frenzied and feverish haze. He had been so transfixed by Leonardo’s scent, his fingers and dick. He literally couldn’t think of anything else but fucking him and seeking pleasure. But how...now…

_Hehe, I can have some fun._

Leo moaned quietly as Donnie’s tail pressed firmly back into his own. His lips were slightly parted and his breath hitched every now and again. He gave Donnie’s ass another squeeze and he bucked underneath him. Donatello could see him beginning to sweat and he was began to churr again and it rippled through his body excitedly. Donatello could feel a slight pin prick of pain as Leo’s nails dug into his ass cheek. His grin grew when he felt another delicious throb in his tail.

“Fuck Leo.” He made sure to keep his voice low, but he was acutely aware of Leo’s bed squeaking with their rhythm. “Feel’s better than it should." 

“Yeah.” He breathed. “I’m about to drop.” The hand on his ass, reached down to Donatello’s tail. He allowed Leonardo to pry it from his own and held his breath as Leo stroked his wet slit before pushing his finger inside. A familiar pleasant feeling of being stretched made him moan quietly. Leo was able to use his own pre-cum to push through and loosen his hole. That being said as he added another finger inside it was slightly uncomfortable, especially with how hard he was. He still hadn’t unsheathed yet and as Leo pushed his finger inside, he ran them lightly against his cock. He clenched his teeth together trying to keep a louder groan in his throat. Instead, he exhaled loudly and let out a soft churr.

“You're so tight.” Leonardo murmured. “Loosen up.”

“Then do your job.” Donatello’s voice hitched slightly as he spoke and he leaned into his finger. “Work your fingers.” Leonardo smirked and he felt the fingers beginning to scissors inside of him, trying to coax him to unsheathe. It nearly took Donatello’s breath away and he shamelessly rode his fingers, chewing on his lip. As good as he felt, however, he couldn’t keep his eyes off his brother. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride, seeing Leonardo watch him hungrily. He could feel his fingers lightly running against the base of his dick and shuttered.

“Oh… Keep doing that.” He said breathlessly. Leo obliged, his fingers focusing on his manhood. He stroked the length of it while pushing against the walls around him. Donatello could feel himself squeezing his finger. Then the delectable feeling of tense muscles giving way rushed through and his eyes glazed over as his cock pushed forward against Leonardo’s hand and out of his slit. Donatello shivered as he withstood the waves of pleasure and lust pulsing through his body. He could smell his arousal now and it seemed Leonardo could too. He swore softly and now with Donatello’s dick out, he began sissoring and spreading him apart rather impatient. He winced with the movement, but Donatello was more focused on the soft squelching noises of his cloaca and Leo’s fingers stretching it. Excitedly, he rocked his hips against his hand while his own hand wrapped around his dick. He began stroking himself slowly, letting low churrs escape his lip and his eyes turned to slits. He ran his hands over the sensitive crown like ridgeds and his breath hitched, grinding into those fingers desperately. He was starting to feel light headed. 

“Don…” Leonardo’s voice trembled as he called to him but, Donatello ignored it, too busy experiencing his own pleasure. He squeezed his dick roughly, and delighted in the little shock of pleasure that rippled through his body. “Don…” Again, Leonardo called out to him again. Donatello opened his eyes, watching Leonardo look back at him lustfully and gritting his teeth. He abruptly yanked his fingers from Donatello, which sent shivers down his shell. The brief absences of his fingers made him click his tongue in frustration. But quickly he figured out what was happening. Donatello felt Leonardo’s tail twist and grind against his slit, while pulling him down roughly. His breath came out in harsh pants as he looked up at Donnie, transfixed. That look sent another shiver down Donatello’s spine and he cupped Leo’s cheak and lowered his face.

“Come on, give it to me.” He curred softly, running his thumb against Leo’s lips. Leonardo’s eyes flicked and he ran his tongue across his thumb. It was so very interesting to see Leonardo looking like this. He was often so relaxed and laid back, now he was looking him with such primal hunger. Then he heard a low growl and he felt his tail squeeze tightly against his. Slowly, Donatello felt his dick push inside of him. The sensation of slowly being pushed apart by Leonaro’s girth made him hiss and shutter. And Leonardo moaned gratefully, and pushed upward, while pulling Donnie down until their hips were flush with each other.

“Don, babe… you're so tight.” He breathed. A little shuttering groan leaked from his mouth and he began rolling his hips. Unwilling to hold back any longer and Leo’s dick was positioned so perfectly over his sweet spot. His hips began shaking harder and Leonardo gasped. “W-wait!”

“No.” Donatello growled through clenched teeth, leaning forward and now pouding his hips roughly, taking Leo deeper. The bed began to creak a louder and the headboard cracked into the wall. 

“Donnie!” Leonardo desperately grabbed him, preventing him from moving and earning him a dissatisfied snarl.

“What?!” 

“You're making a lot of noise, babe.” Leonardo whispered, pulling his brother into a tight hug. Donatello let out a low frustrated huff. “I mean don’t get me wrong, that was fucking hot but…” Donatello sighed, he supposed Leonardo was right but still. “Don’t get mad, I got an idea. Hand me my phone.”

“Really?” Leonardo released him from the hug and looked up at him expectantly. Donatello’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked over at the nightstand to the side of Leo’s bed. He saw Leo’s phone resting under crumpled up paper. Making sure he kept Leonardo buried inside of him he stretched over toward the nightstand grabbed it and then dropped it on Leo’s face.

“Ouch! Asshole!”

“Forgive me, I’m not too pleased about you going on your phone when I’m in the middle of riding you.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“No! Trust me this is good.” After a moment of clicking on his phone, he heard music come from the corner of the room. It sounded like some type of low-fi with its soft jazz like beats. As he listened it got louder, enough to cover up what they were doing, but still soft enough not to draw suspicion or anger. He had to admit, it was a good idea. He leaned over Leonardo again, his eyes narrowed.

“Good, now don’t interrupt me.” His voice was low as he spoke and began rolling his hips once more. He kept his sighs and moans low and did his best to not cause the headboard to bang against the wall. However, the burst of shell tingling pleasure began to cloud his mind. There was only one single thing on his mind.

“F—fuck Don.” Leonardo murmered softly. Donatello hadn’t moved his gaze from Leonardo and seeing his red marked eyes glaze over and his face melt with ecstasy, made him see stars. He began feeling his muscles spasm deliciously and he could feel the urge to cum welling up in his tail and belly. He let out a cracked moan and bounced on Leonardo desperately. He was so close. He was just nearly over the edge.

“Hngh…almost there.” He whispered. His voice shook with lust and another shutter ran through his body. And then he felt Leo’s hand run down his shell, and he arched and sighed. Leonardo’s dick kept slamming into his prostrate and the sensation was driving him closer.

“Donnie.” He felt sweaty hand warp around his manhood and slowly pumped him. He ran his fingers against the long throbbing ridges and Donatello’s mouth hung open as shock waves began to shake him. His eyes closed as he reveled in the burst of pleasure being sent to his brain and the wonderful blankeness of his mind. He let out a low guttural churr and came, rocking his hips faster as he rode out the rhythmic convulsions of his body. Leonardo continued to pound upward, his face transfixed by Donatello’s orgasmic bliss. When he felt the ripples abate, he let a low groan out and continued to ride Leonardo, who let go of his cock and grabbed his hips. He began slamming upsward. He could feel his nails dig into his hip and his grip tighten almost painfully. _He must be desperate_. Leo was looking up at him, so focused. All his attention was on him. He gaved Leo a dazed smirk, and leaned forward. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and he gladly accepted it, their teeth clacking together in their desperate kiss. He could feel Leonardo throbbing deep inside of him and he moaned desperately against his lips. His smile turned cruel against his lips. 

“Leo, don’t cum yet.” His voice was low as he murmured this against his brother’s lips. Leo at first didn’t seem to process what he had said. He was still focused on pounding into him, his eyes glazed and unfocused. Donnie straightened and grabbed his face, crushing his cheeks and holding him so his eyes were focused on his. “Don’t cum yet.” Leo’s dazed eyes widened slightly.

“W-what?” He was taken aback by the demand.

“I want to cum, again.” He said quietly. “So, don’t cum yet.”

“B-but…” Leo’s voice cracked with need. He chewed on his lip as Donnie stared him down and he let out a shaky sigh. “Okay.”

Donnie chuckled softly and let go of his face and patted his brother’s sweaty cheek.

“I know you can do it, Leo.” He then pushed Leonardo down into the bed and continued rocking his hips into him. The pleasure was twice as intense than before, making his toes curl and his voice threatened to rise. He churred happily, rocking at an unsteady beat, unlike earlier. Leonardo continued to move with him, but now his glazed lust had twisted into agony as he fought the urge to cum. His voice shook desperately as he called to his brother.

“Aah! Please babe. I… hgn need-” His voice was cut off with a low churr of his own when Donnie shook his hips side to side. His long tail, wriggling with him. He knew he was teasing Leonardo and it just made him harder. Leo quickly bit his lips, keeping a fevered cry at bay. “Please… aha! Fu—ah... please.” 

“Then work harder.” He breathed. “Fuck me harder.” He heard his brother gulp beneath him and his hands moved from his hips to the sides of his shell and rammed upward with all the strength he could muster. Donatello’s breath now came out into shakey gasps as he brutally slammed himself against his already sensitive prostate. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he tightened his jaw. He couldn’t be too loud, he couldn’t, but it felt so good. The surge of pleasure began to overtake him.

“Auhgh! Fuck… god!” The harsh raggedness of his voice made him tremble. Once again, he felt a hand grab his dick, this time roughly stroking him. The sensations were so intense, they almost hurt.

“Yesssss, Leo. Harder.” He twisted his hips back and forth while running his fingers against his own chest plates. Everything was overloading his senses, everything was so intense, so overwhelmingly good. The pleasant emptiness in his head began to swallow his mind again as torrents of ecstasy shook his body. He gritted his teeth as he withstood this orgasm, stronger than before. He felt his muscles clenching and twitching and the sensation was driving him mad. Even as he came, Donatello teased Leonardo as his muscles clenched and milked him. He rode out the last tremors of orgasm, dazed and filled with warm satisfaction. He leaned forward, his eyes hooded as he now stared down at a frantic Leo. His heart throbbed when he realized he had come so hard that flex white fluid dribbled down his chin and mouth. “Hehe, that’s a good look on you, ‘Nardo.” He said lazily.

“Baby, please.” Donnie churred at Leonardo's delirium. The cruel side of him loved this. Loved him begging. “Baby..please, I need it.” He pulled Donatello closer to his face and nestled his muzzle into his neck and in his frustration he felt teeth sink into his neck. Donatello inhaled sharply and shivered. He liked seeing and feeling Leonardo like this. It was cute… 

“Hmmm, yeah. Cum for me.” He heard him groan in his neck, he held Donatello in a tight hug and began thrusting deeply and violently. His teeth still sunk into his skin. Even though Donatello had just experienced his orgasm, dull tendreals of pleasure licked his body and he relished it. He reveled in the dull sloppy sounds of his brother vigorously pumping into him and the low creak and groan of the bed protesting it’s abuse. Everything was so delicious.

“Don, fuck… Don… F—fuck, augh!” He was hissed against him and he felt Leonardo’s dick twitch and pulsated inside him while he silently gasped. Donatello sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Leonardo. He could feel his younger twin shaking slightly and he kissed the top of his head. Then he lifted his face and pressed his lips against his. Leonardo kissed back lazily. Sloppy smacking noises mixed with the dull jazzy beats of the low-fi Leonardo put on earlier as they came down from their orgasmic high. Leonardo still rocking himself slowly into Donatello. When he was finished they continued making out, still entranced by each other. Finally, Donatello pushed himself up, licking his lips and sighing, closing his eyes.

“That was good.” He said lamely, causing Leonardo to snort and push him off. Donatello fell next to him and gasped as Leonardo’s dick pulled out of him. “Leo, fuck! Whatever, it’s your bed.” He could feel cum dribbling out from his tail and dripping down the sides. His brother jumped up, and pulled several tissue sheets from the box on the nightstand and thrusted it toward them. 

“Fuck, I forgot.”  
  


“That you just came?” Donatello said incredulously and quickly scooped up the viscous fluid dripping of his tail and pooling onto the bed. Leonardo watched curiously, tilting his head. 

“Why is that sexy?”

“Who knows,” Donatello finished whipping himself and the bed, then flicked the soiled tissues at Leonardo’s face. He caught it easily, and made a face as his hand squished the wet ball. “Maybe you're just into strange shit?”

“Strange shit? Strange fucking shit? What about you? What the hell was that?” Donatello grinned, but settled onto the bed not looking at him. 

“What the hell was what?”  
  


“Hello? _Don’t cum yet?_ Are you serious? Trying to torture me?”

“By the way you got some on your chin.” Leo turned back to the napkins and began to whipping his face and chest of Donatello’s cum and Donatello smirked. “Why are you complaining, your dick basically exploded when you finally got to.” He heard Leonardo huff as he finished cleaning himself up and felt arms wrap around him. Donnie wrapped his arm around Leo’s head and kissed him on the forehead again. “We stink.”

“Yeah… goodnight.” Donatello’s face twisted in disgust.

“I’m not going to sleep smelling like this, in dried semen. I’m gonna shower. I suggest you do the same.” Leonardo groaned loudly. 

“Come on, sleep sounds so good.”

“And it will sound even better when we are clean.”

“Fine.” Leonardo sat up and stretched. Then turned to Donatello with a swav smirk. He grabbed Donatello’s hand and tugged on it lightly. “Shower with me?” 

“Do you think that is wise?” Donatello asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat up and yawning sleepily. 

“I mean, this whole situation isn’t wise. So?” Leo responded, wagging his own eyebrow. Donatello blinked slowly at him and then shrugged, too tired to argue. 

“Sure, why not. I guess.” They got of the bed quickly and slid on their shorts, Donatello grimaced at the cold wetness in the crotch touching his tail and body. He coudn’t waut to feel a hot shower hit his shell. “Let’s hurry up and do this then.”

“You should sleep with me tonight.”

“You’re really pushing it ‘Nardo. “ They walked out of Leonardo’s room side by side when both jumped at the excited voice calling to them. 

“Hey guys, I just finished the mural! I want your opinion on—” Mikey ran up to them from behind and Donatello almost jumped out of his shell. His heart dropped to his stomach as both of them turned around and gazed guiltily at their younger brother. He stopped in front of them and tilted his head to the side. This… wasn’t good. He could see a curious and suspicious look cross his brother’s round face. “This is weird. Why is the energy weird here.” Leonardo laughed nervously and glanced over at Donatello who just stared at him blankly. 

“Nothing at all, Mike. I’m just gonna go take—”  
  


“Ya’ll smell. Why do you...smell like that.” Donatello almost passed out as those words left his mouth. He turned to Leonardo, his hand covering his face, while the nervous smile on Leo’s face spread. 

“Uh, Mikey, uhm…” His younger brother squinted at them, his eyes darting from one guilty face to another, then rested on Donatello’s neck. Donatello slowly saw the look of realization spread across his face as everything clicked and his mouth fell open. 

  
“You guys… you didn’t—” As if on cue, Donatello and Leonardo moved fast, grabbing Michelangelo’s smaller form and forced him into Leonardo’s room. This in heinsight, might not have been the best move Donatello thought. Michelangelo let out a loud gasp as if being doused with ice cold water and squirmed more violently against them. If it didn’t click outside, it definitely clicked in here what exactly happened between them. “Let go of me!” 

“Only if you promise to calm down.” Donatello hissed.

“And don’t freak out.” Leonardo added. Mickey pushed desperately against their chests. 

“Fine! Give me some space, please!” They let go of Mikey and frowned at each other. There was no way of getting out of his. Donatello thought, watching Michelangelo pant heavily as he stood straight up. He looked over the room, his eyes wide with confusion and shock. Then he turned to them. “What did you guys...do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm okay so I'm sorry, this was super long and I didn't mean for it to be. There is gonna be a next chapter and it will be the last chapter. This story got so big because I have no self-control, haha. Ehm I don't think this will get an update this month though. It's spooky month and I wanna work on my Possessed!Leo AU. So maybe expect and update in November. Love this community btw, y'all are so supportive <3


	3. Our Nature, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins explain the nature of their relationship to Mikey and Leo ropes him into a scheme to romance Donnie, but only under one condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've done... Also sorry for being late XD  
> This chapter took a lot longer to write as well. Also, gonna give another shout out  
> to the tcest server. Love you guys! One of the big reasons why I was able to finish this fic. The art for this fic was done by Euemj on twitter! Please go commission them if they are available.

“So…what is this?” Michelangelo’s eye darted from a nervously grinning Leonardo to a sullen faced Donatello. Donnie couldn’t even look his younger brother in the eyes but was gazing at a point just above his shoulder. They had decided to move to Donnie’s room, seeing as Mikey said he couldn’t focus in Leo’s.

“The stank in here is way too strong, man.” He had said and Leo noticed Donnie’s face turn red. Leo’s smile twitched and he clasped his hands in front of his face. The silence between the three spiraled horribly as he desperately thought of an excuse to try to get out of this situation for Donnie’s and his own sake. _What perfect fucking timing._ He thought miserably. Why did this have to happen now when Donnie just accepted his confession. _Why fucking now?_

“Well?” 

“Uhmm.” Leo’s leg shook back and forth, chewing his as his mind raced through possible fibs. Maybe he could say they were training… but how would they explain the smell? They got kinda excited maybe and that happens when male turtles fight? That could be possible. Mikey wasn’t the scientific type. But why were they even be in his room training?

“Leo and I are together.” Leonardo quickly turned to Donatello, his mouth fell open in shock. Donnie’s resignation did not change.

“Donnie, why—”

“We can’t lie out of this, Leo.” Donnie's voice sounded so tired and defeated. Leo felt a twinge of regret as he stared at him. “It is what it is.”

“Okay… okay, okay, okay.” Mikey’s put his head in his hands for a brief moment. He seemed to be having a hard time processing his own thoughts in response to Donnie’s reluctant confession, but as he looked back up Leo did not see disgust, but something that looked like interest. “So… how….why did this… This isn’t okay, right?”

“Well… there are lots of questions in that sentence. Uhm… how?” He glanced at Donatello, whose face was still unchanging. “Well… events that happened a year ago.” Mikey’s eyes widened in shock.

“Is that why you guys haven't talked in months!?” Both twins grimaced and Leonardo rubbed the back of his neck. Mikey didn’t need an answer. He scrunched his face, surveying his older brothers closely. “What happened… exactly.”

“Do… you really wanna know?” Leo sighed. “I mean you can imagine what happened right?”

“Uhm…” Mikey shrugged, poking his lip out. “Should I know?”

“I…” Donatello’s grimace deepened and folded his arms, sinking his neck slightly in his shell as he shrugged his shoulders. His eyes sliding away from Mikey. Leo could barely hear his voice as he muttered his response but could hear the embarrassment. “Ugh… my rut happens to be in the spring.”

“Oh… okay...rut…” Leonardo and Donatello watched their younger brother curiously. It wasn’t lost on them the slightly befuddled look that flashed on his round face. Leo glanced into Donatello’s eyes before opening his mouth.

“What’s rut, Mike?”

“Oh! Uhm… yeah it’s…” Leo and Donnie stared at him as a slightly blank look crossed over his eyes. Leo rolled his hand expectantly.

“It’s?” 

“It’s… uh has to do with you guys banging each other.” Donatello and Leonardo simply stared at him and the lack of reaction began to make Mikey nervous. He fidgeted, looking slightly defiant. 

“Do you know what sexual intercourse is?” Donatello asked, trying to hide his incredulous tone. Mikey instantly responded indignantly, sticking a lip out and glowering at his older brothers.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Leo smirked.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“So what is, Micheal.” Donatello’s voice was flat and Mikey turned to Donatello, puffing his chest out. 

“It’s when you... ya’ know… fuck!” Leo couldn’t help but burst into laughter and Donatello let out a low sigh, closing his eyes. Mikey muddled on desperately trying to save face. “L-like you put your dick in uhm…. a..”

“Okay, Mikey. Ah… Leo. Shush.” Leo felt Donatello knock his plastron with his elbow. Leo managed to lower his laugher to snickers, covering his mouth with his palm. Donnie tapped his chin as he surveyed his flustered little brother who was currently glowering at Leo. His face was bright red, but he still looked at them angrily. He sat up slowly, muttering to himself more than speaking to his brothers. “I’m not going to have you leave here ignorant, despite this being… the most mortifying situation I’ve ever been in…” Leo frowned, and both Mikey and he looked around to watch Donatello bustle around his room, pulling down a projector and pulling out a stool in front of it. “Sit.” He gestured toward Mikey, who followed his instructions, hunched over and still pouting. “Pay attention, Mikey. I made this video especially for you… just in case you asked.” 

This was how Leonardo was roped into watching a very informational, and very unsexy educational video about the wonders of turtle procreation. _He could have at least tried to sound sexy._ Leonardo thought dully as he watched a turtle mount another on the projector and listened to Donnie explain mating in the driest of tones. As uninteresting as all of this was to Leonardo, he glanced at Mikey, and he was leaned forward on his stool. The light from the projector allowed Leo to see his eyes staring sharply at the scene as Donatello dived deeper into mating cycles, tail slits, and of course...rut. This was maybe the most focused he had seen his little brother. His eyes slowly slid to Donatello who was in the corner of his room. He could see his hands covering his face as he watched his own video. When it finished and the lights turned back on Mikey looked from him to Leo, contemplatively. 

“So…” Mikey said softly. “Y’all did that?” Leo cringed and slapped the back of his head again. he looked away quickly, trying to ignore how his stomach dropped when those words left Mikey’s lips. Donatello, however, nodded stone-faced and frowning. Mikey thought for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he continued to look at them unwaveringly. Leo squirmed and cleared his throat under his unusually sharp gaze. “So, it started, because you were in rut…?”

“And Leo didn’t get the hint and broke into my laboratory.”

“Hey!” Leo turned a glare to his twin who shrugged at him with his eyes narrowed.

“So you mated and it got awkward...then you guys didn’t talk for a year?”

“Sigh, I suppose that’s a fair assessment of our situation… Yes..” Donatello said. Mikey was silent for a moment as he digested those words. 

“So, like… what happened in Leo’s room?”

“We made up...” Leo said stoutly, causing Donnie to slam his palm into his face and his cheeks to turn red. Michelangelo blushed, but Leo could see a wry smile creeping on his face. 

“And now you’re together.” Leo nodded slowly and Donnie closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“We are now in a relationship of sorts, that we are trying to figure out.” He said quietly. 

“Sounds complicated.”

“Indeed.” 

“Now, you understand and you can leave now.” Leo sat up and began shushing Mikey away, but Mikey stood his ground, standing up from the stool and folding his arms. 

“When are you telling Raph?”

“Uhm.” Donnie and Leo both said in unison. That was not the plan. Leo for sure hadn’t even considered that. 

“Look, Mike,” Leo said grinning at him again. “We were not even planning on telling you. So uh…” 

“But now I know and you should tell Raph! It’s not right! He shouldn’t know and Dad should as well.”

“Hold on! Hold on, Mikey. This is our relationship and we have every right to keep it private because it’s ours. You only know because you have impeccable fucking timing.” Donnie snapped and Mikey shrank a little into his shell a bit. 

“Were you guys ever going to tell us?” Both Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other.

“Not immediately after we just made up…” Leo muttered. “We are still trying to figure out what this is going to be.” 

“This is complicated… as we said before. It’s new for us too.” Mikey looked between the twins, still slightly slouched and pouting but Leo could see a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. 

“Okay… I get it, but still.” He began walking toward the opening in front of Donnie’s room. “I would never force you guys to tell dad or Raph but, you really need to once you figure yourselves out.” Leo sighed deeply while Donatello rubbed his temples, his eyes closed.

“Fine, we will consider telling Raph once we figure things out. Okay, Mike?” Leo said.

“But only when we are comfortable with it.” Donatello said.

“Alright…” Mikey turned on his heel and stood at the entrance of Donnie’s room. “I guess if that’s all I can get.” He hesitated for a moment before turning his head toward them, giving them an audacious smirk. “You guys should really clean yourselves up, ya’ll smell.”

* * *

“When did Mikey become a little shit?” Donnie’s voice echoed in the shower as he bent over to grab the soap and squirted the body wash into a rag. Leo’s hands were wrapped around Donnie’s waist and he rested his chin on Donnie’s wet shoulder.

“Since he’s been born. He’s just a bit nicer to you.” Leo said pointedly. He listened to Donnie groan in annoyance and closed his eyes as the hot water hit his shell and face. He felt Donatello shift a bit and opened his eyes to the pleasant sight of Donnie running a wet rag over his tail and slit. He licked his lips but did his best to stifle a churr welling up in his chest. Donnie suddenly reached back and ran his hand against his head.

“Make yourself useful and get my shell.” Donnie handed himself the rag and Leo took it with a smile and slowly ran the wet rag over his specked, leathery shell. He watched the soapy lather run down his spiny shell as he heard Donatello sigh happily. Feeling a bit mischievous, he ran the rag down his lower and against his ass. He could feel his twin look over his shoulder when he gently ran the rag over his long tail. It twitched in his hand and Leo heard him exhale. 

“I already got my tail.” 

“Oh? I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.” Leo grinned smugly and made sure to run the rag the length of his slit. He heard Donnie’s breath hitch over the spray of the shower and his tail swished out his grasp.

“Are you horny twenty-four seven?” He muttered.

“Don’t judge me! I’ve been holding back for a year.” Donnie rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched briefly into a smile. 

“Turn around.” Leo did what he was told obediently as his brother took the rag out of his hand. He began washing Leonardo’s shell, humming softly to himself. Leo couldn’t help but let the churr he was holding back from earlier, rollout of his throat. His shoulders sank and he smiled blissfully.

“Thank you, babe.”

“No problem…” He felt the rag stop against his lower shell and swiftly felt Donnie’s hand grab his ass roughly. Leonardo didn’t keep the groan in and delighted when he felt Donatello hug him from behind and kiss on his cheek. 

“Hehe, clearly I’m not the only naughty one here.”

“Speak for yourself.” Donnie chuckled. “I’m merely cleaning you.” Leo felt his hand slap his ass with the wet rag in hand. “Now let’s go to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

* * *

After their shower and briefly being distracted by each other which devolved into Leo and pressing Donatello against a wall while they made out loudly. They only stopped when they both heard a noise outside the bathroom, very likely Splinter wandering around late at night. After waiting until he was gone, Donatello began heading toward his bedroom, but Leo grabbed his hand. Donnie sighed, tilting his head toward Leo.

“Hm?”

“Come sleep with me.” Donatello stared at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Mikey already caught us. You really think it’s worth the risk?” Leo squeezed his hand. 

“Yes…” He hated that he was sounding this clingy, but as exhausting as this day was, he wanted to be reminded how real this was. He needed this to be real. “I just… want to be close to you right now.” Donatello’s face shifted from annoyance to contemplation.

“Okay...” Donatello entwined his fingers around Leo’s and pulled him a little closer. “But we are sleeping in my room. And you leave when I say so in the morning.” 

“Do… we have too? Your bed is so tiny.” 

“Take it or leave it, baby. Those are my terms.” Leo blinked and turned away, blushing. Trying to ignore the little jump in his stomach at being called a pet name by Donnie, he answered shortly.

“Fine.”

Leo followed him to his room, knowing that he was feeling way too eager to sleep in Donnie’s cramped twin bed. His room was dark, except for the purple and white glow of his computers. Glancing upward, Leo pulled himself up onto the bed, ignoring the latter while Donatello sat on this computer chair and slid in front of his computer. 

“I thought we were going to bed.” Leo muttered, curling up onto the purple pillow and enjoying Donatello’s scent wafting through it. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to check something on one of my forums.”

“Forums?”

“Yes, I host a couple of forums, plus run two Reddit’s. I like to share my knowledge with those who seek it.” He said, Leonardo, recognizing the self superior tone Donatello adopted when he was about to ramble about something scientific. “This forum is a Robotics forum. I’m giving some poor soul advice on how to approach building a proper gyroscope for his project. You see—”

Leonardo’s eyes glazed over as Donatello went into an in-depth explanation of robots and whatever. Leo inhaled his scent deeply and snuggled into the semi-plush pillow. He sank into the warmth and let out a low sigh. He finally got what he wanted… He obviously felt like he deserved this but that didn’t stop him from feeling so thankful for it. He still had work to do. He still had to wait for Donatello to get comfortable with their relationship. He still wanted to hear Donatello finally tell him that he loved him. Still, he was so grateful to have even gotten this far. 

“Leo.” His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head upward. Donatello was looking down at him sleepily, his lip pulled upward in a small smile. “Rude of you to fall asleep while I’m explaining robotics to you.”

“Sorry, babe. I’ll do better.” Donnie leaned down chewing his lip as he gazed down at Leo. Then he kept over his body pressing himself into the metal bed framework, pushing Leo to the edge.

“Hey, you’re gonna push me off!” 

“You’re fine!” Donnie pulled the pillow slightly and stretched out. “Hmmm, warm.” He murmured. Leo rolled over and curled up against his shell. Against his leg, he felt Donnie’s tail brush against his thigh. 

“Naked?”

“Before you make assumptions, I always sleep like this. Nothing has changed because you’re here.”

“Hey, no complaints here.” He shimmied his pants off and them off of the bed, freeing his own tail. “We can be naked together.” He pulled Donnie close to him and snuggled against the back of his neck. He felt his brother yawn and press against him. 

“Night, D.”

“Goodnight, Leon.” 

* * *

Leonardo was struggling to stop his urges for Donatello. He was simply excited to finally have his feelings at least acknowledged and taken seriously by Donnie. It was liberating. He was just enthusiastic to show his emotions and a lot of that enthusiasm transformed into horny energy. He couldn’t get enough of Donatello and Donatello seemed to at least be humoring him. The time they would spend together would slowly lead to groping and kissing and then spiral into something more where they were whining and churring against each other. He loved biting him and always revealed when he got Donatello the squeak because he knew he would quickly be punished for it. He loved when Donatello got aggressive with him, leaving him wildly panting on the couch and squirming underneath him while Donnie held him down and ground himself against him. 

Unfortunately for both of them, Mikey seemed unconsciously attuned to when they were both at their horniest. They were constantly getting interrupted by their younger brother ever since they started dating. On the couch, against the wall of the garage, in the arcade room, or even in the tank, Mikey came in on them. A month and a half later, Mikey snapped. He found them in the pantry this time, grinding against each other. 

“Are… you… serious.” Mikey’s seething growl snapped them out of their lust filled make-out session and they pulled away from each other as quickly as possible, panting wildly and looking over at their younger brother. Leo glared at him while Donatello sighed deeply.

“It’s not like we want you to see us. You got sucky timing.” 

“Sucky timing? Ya’ll never want to do this stuff in your room?” He pushed into the past, grabbed a bag of white flour, and swore angrily. It was the first time Leo actually saw Mikey angry about something that wasn’t food. “God damnit, it reeks in here!”

“We really don’t have a private place.” Donatello muttered. “After all, our rooms are open.”

“Okay, well at least not in front of our food, please!” He closed the door in their face and could hear him muttering to himself on the other side. “How the hell haven’t dad and Raph seen this? Why am I the only one?” 

“Dick.” Leonardo grunted. 

“He’s right though. We are getting pretty reckless.” He heard Donatello come close to him in the dark and Leo reached for him. 

“I guess…”

“We need to be way more careful.” He felt a hand stroke his cheek and chin and Leo let out a low excited churr.

“Lame.” 

“It is… but we are not the only ones that live here.” He felt Donnie’s lips press against his and he eagerly nipped playfully at him. He heard a tiny churr escape his twin’s mouth and felt him pull away. Leo simply huffed in frustration, looking up at Donatello and seeing the low light outside of the door catch Donatello’s eyes. 

“Babe… I really want you.” He could almost feel Donatello smirk at him and felt those lips that had been pressed against his earlier, run against his jawline. He felt Donatello’s slightly sharper teeth nip at him playfully. 

“Hehe, why are you so cute?” 

“Why are you such a tease!?” He hissed in response.

“Who knows? Maybe I just like seeing your cute face in anguish.” He pressed his knee into Leo’s crotch and his mouth opened in a loud churr. 

“Can you guys not!?” Mikey’s voice interrupted them once more and Donatello let go of him, opening the door.

“Alright, Alright.” He huffed. “Sigh, I suppose I have lab work anyway… Thanks, Mikey.” 

“No problem.” He stuck his tongue out at Donatello as he walked past him. Leo followed him out of the pantry, glaring at Mikey. 

“Really fucking up my groove, Miguel.” He muttered. Mikey turned his tongue on Leo and added a four covered middle finger. 

“You guys are asses! Just fuck in your room!” He snapped. Leo rolled his eyes defiantly, even though it wasn’t that bad of a request. 

“Fine, I guess…”

“You guess? I’m not gonna turn up in your room to keep you from screwing each other. I know you're happy, I get that you guys want to be together but…” He threw a frustrated and slightly jealous glower. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “Your right, sorry.” 

“Thank you!” Mikey, who had been stirring a bowl of flower, stopped and scooped it out of the bowl and threw it onto the table. He began to roll around the dough. 

“Pizza tonight?”

“Yeah!” 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Mikey glanced up at him and nodded. “You the romantic type right? You like watching those cheesy rom-coms. Can I get your opinion on an idea?” Mikey stopped kneading the dough and gazed up at him, wide-eyed. 

“Ohmigosh, are you trying to get romantic with D?” 

“Maybe…” Leo said, blushing slightly. He wasn’t used to really discussing his relationship with anyone else. However, he kinda needed help. Mikey’s grin widened at Leo’s hesitation.

“You want me to help you get lovey-dovey with Donnie?”

“Sorta, I guess…” He muttered, scratching the back of his head. “I wanted to do something kinda cute. Like, get a movie or something.” 

“Oh, that’s cute…” Mikey had about the same enthusiasm as he had before. However, Leo could tell he was underwhelmed.

“What’s up? You don’t think it’s good enough?”

“Hm…” Mikey stopped pounding the dough and shrugged. “I mean this is your first day right? Seems kinda basic.”

“Basic… Leo is not fucking basic!” He tapped on his chin, frowning at the ground. “I gotta think of something else…” 

“No… you don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Mikey said slowly. “It’s your first date. You should be cute! But like, you can also do something memorable! Like you don’t have to go all out. You should watch a movie, but just add a twist to it.”

“Like?”

“Uhm, I dunno? Maybe act something out, or make food from the movie or, or…” 

“Make the comfiest and biggest pillow fort ever made!”

“Oh god yes! That sounds awesome!” Even though his hands were covered in flour, Mikey threw up his hands excitedly causing flour to burst up in the air and cover his face. He blinked and coughed a bit while Leonardo watched him with amusement. 

“You wanna help me, whooo Don?”

“Ye—” but Mikey’s flour-covered face fell into a narrow, judgmental scowl. “I’m not sure… how I feel about this.” 

“About you helping your dear ol’ brother get his dick wet.” 

“I am….” He shut his eyes and touched his fingertips together in front of his face. “Gonna need you to never say that again if you want me to help you ever in your life.” 

“Hehe…” Leonardo grinned, leaning against the wall. He enjoyed teasing Mikey every once and awhile and to get such a reaction from him was definitely pleasing. Mikey opened his eyes again and huffed. 

“What is in this for me? You guys can’t even respect me enough to keep it to your bed. Why should I help you continue?”

“Because you're a good little brother and just want to see your favorite brother happy.” Leo said smoothly, winking at him. Mikey glared back at him and turned his head away, clearly not amused. “Alright, I get what you're saying. I can’t promise that you won’t see us smooch or something, but I promise we won’t do anything past first base without being in a more secluded area.”

“Okay, but you're supposed to be doing that anyway!” Mikey retorted. “No, it’s gotta be more than that.”

“What are your demands then, Mr. Orange.” Mikey whipped his face, doing nothing to get rid of the flour mess on his face, and glared at Leo with something like determination “Help me get with Raph.” Completely dumbstruck, Leo’s mouth fell open and his hands fell from his chest. He sat up from the wall and leaned forward.

“Excuse me…” He nearly shouted, but Mikey’s face was still intense, fixed on his own. He knew that Mikey met what he said. He pushed himself off the wall and got closer to his younger brother. “Are you serious?” He said, slightly quieter. Mikey nodded, his determination softening for a bit.

“I’ve… been having thoughts… for a while.” He muttered. “Especially since I found out about you and D.”

“Oh… okay.” Leo tilted his head as he watched Mikey glare at his ball of dough. “Like sexy thoughts?” Mikey didn’t respond, but he saw his eyebrow twitch in response. He immediately understood, especially since he experienced this type of thing all year. “You wanna talk about it, bud?”

“I don’t know… not now… not in front of the pizza dough.” He said softly, he looked up at Leo, his eyes flashing with that focused determination again. “So, do we have a deal?” 

“Bro, I will do my best to get your back blown out by Raph! Swear on my heart.” Leo said, raising a hand up and placing his other hand over his heart. Mikey snorted, holding his hand out and Leo shook it.

* * *

Leo waited a couple of weeks until Donnie became preoccupied with the lair’s security systems. The Purple Dragon’s had hacked the current system that Donnie had designed and the consequences of that situation were their electronics torturing them for an hour before Donatello did a system reboot of the whole system and put together a quick firewall to keep them out for, as he put it, the briefest of moments. Now he almost obsessed over building a new security system from the ground up while Leo watched him. On the fourth day, when he was sure Donatello hadn’t slept, he asked how things were going. Donatello answered almost manically, going into deep explanations about scrambling coding, adding Sheldon into the system's thought processes, and… other things… that caused Leo’s eyes to slowly slide out of focus and stare blankly at his sweaty slightly manic boyfriend. Leonardo was shushed away by him after a while, saying he needed some time to create a blueprint in solitude… whatever that meant. Leo decided that this may be the perfect time to do his cute date plans. He summoned Mikey and they began their operation, Whooo Purple Rain.

Mikey started cooking. Leo had instructed him to cook a wood fire pizza, half pineapple, half meat lovers with extra bacon. However, when it came to the desert, Leo was stumped in which Mikey suggested doing a lava cake. Leo, liking the idea, agreed. He did his best to help Mikey with the pizza. He pulled out all the seasoning for him and started crushing tomatoes and seasoning the sauce properly, but Mikey began to get controlling, almost territorial about his cooking. Finally, Mikey asked him if he was going to start constructing the pillow fort, and thinking he might as well just leave the master to his craft, he decided to take the hint. And so his massive hunt for pillows, comforters, sheets, and chairs began. He decided to build the fort in the skateboard area, making sure he built it along the wall so he could be close to an outlet. After stealing all his material, he began construction. He really wasn’t sure how this was gonna look. He only had an idea in his head, but that just made him excited to try the concept out. After a few tries, he got it. First, he started off with the comfiest pillows and comforters at the bottom. If he was going to spend a lot of time in this, he was going to make sure that the floor of his fort was extra plush. Once he had finished the ground he began building upward slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to accidentally knock down what he constructed and came close a couple of times. He finished off his creation with layering sheets on top of each other to make the top and after a couple of hours, he was finished. It was probably one of the most creative things he had done in a long time. 

“Whoa, dude!” He looked over his shoulder to see Raphael staring at the fort, mouth agape. He nodded his head in approval and folded his arms. “Leo, you have constructed a most admirable pillow fort. Good work!” Leo grinned, finger guns’ing his big brother.

“You know it! This is gonna be the comfiest shit ever in existence! Praise it and the creator as you gaze upon it.” Leo felt Raph shove him roughly and heard Raph snort.

“Alright, stop jerking yourself off.” He said. “What even made you create this?” Leo felt his heart twinge with just a bit of guilt but his lie rolled out of his mouth as easily as a rock down a hill. 

“Gonna be playing an indie game I have been waiting years to play and I thought I would set the mood for myself.”

“Damn, well you definitely did it up:” Raph tilted his head curiously. “Must be a game you're really into.”

“You have no idea.” Leo sighed, smiling rather blissfully at Raph. His older brother raised an eyebrow. 

“Well try not to be too XD loud. I’m going to be listening to my wrestling podcast today, and they're going to go extra long today because they're starting their Kitsunes & Keeps game!” 

“Sounds like a fun night. I’ll make sure not to interrupt you.” Leo glanced over at Raph who was checking his phone excitedly, humming a tune Leo knew to be the beginning song of his wrestling show. “Mikey actually might find that interesting too, ya know.”

“Oh?” Raph looked up curiously.

“Yeah, he loves fantasy stuff. I’ve caught him listening to podcasts like that while he’s drawing.” Leonardo said casually. “You should tell him about it.”

“Hmmm, maybe. I think I’ll introduce him after I hear the first episode. I dunno how good these guys are going to be.” He said, pocketing his phone. “I’ll always like any content they do, but I dunno if they are gonna be really good or not….” He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. “Crap, I gotta get snacks!” He turned around and headed toward the kitchen. 

“Enjoy yourself, big guy!” He called after him. “‘Cause I’m certainly going to.” He just needed to find his laptop. He didn’t use it often, instead of using his phone for most of his internet activities. But he did ask Donnie to make him one when he decided to get into computer gaming and writing. Even though Donatello had complained then, he built one from scratch in a day, with his aesthetics in mind and everything. He found it in his room, buried in a dresser of scrapped stories and Jupiter Jim fanfiction. He took it to the fort and set it gently on his pillow. “Fucking perfect.” He muttered to himself, admiring his work. He crawled out of his fort to meet a shocked Mikey.

“Ohmigosh… Leo, this is amazing!” Mikey said, squirming with excitement, Leo dabbed in front of the fort and winked at him.

“I know, right? I even surprise myself sometimes.” Mikey handed him the pizza and he took it into the fort carefully. 

“You better put this much effort in when you're helping me.” He heard Mikey sigh behind him, he sat the pizza on a nightstand he had burrowed and crawled out. 

“Of course. Of course. Now it’s time to get the bae.” He clapped his hands together and Mikey nodded, giving him a thumbs up. 

“You got this! I gotta go back to the kitchen and start preparing the dessert.” 

“I’m counting on you, hermano.” Leo spun on his heel and ran toward the lab, his heart thumping quickly. Now he had to convince Donatello to leave his lab for a bit. He wasn’t expecting that to be easy. As he expected, Donatello was still in his lab, tongue in between his teeth as he hunched over his computer, typing rapidly. He could hear slightly unhinged muttering while he stared vacantly at numbers on a screen. Leonardo tipped toed behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his lips against his cheek. _Salty._ He felt Donnie’s body jump at first but then felt his shoulders relax. He heard him sigh a little. 

“Hey, babe. How is your work going?” 

“Hm, I’ve run into a problem with a couple of vulnerabilities that those clowns can manipulate. I’m trying to think of a way to fix it. I’ve been at it for hours.” He let out a low whistle, rubbing the bridge of his snout. 

“Hmmm, seems like you need a break for tonight.” He pushed his own muzzle into the crook of Donnie’s neck and could smell sweat and musk. It reminded him distinctly of a year ago when Donatello had entered his rut. 

“I dunno… If I can finish this tonight, then I can set up the system by tomorrow.” 

“Don, I wanna hang out with you. You’ve been at it all day.”

“Yeah…” Donatello didn’t seem convinced, his arms were folded as his eyes darted over code that Leo could not understand. 

“Plus, you need to reboot yourself right? Sleep and relaxation is good for the brain. It will help you maybe think of a new solution.” 

“Yeah… alright.” Donnie leaned back into his chair, and Leo bit into his neck. Donnie groaned and swore under his breath. He pulled away as his twin stood up slowly and turned around grabbing Leo’s ass, pulling him closer. They kissed, brushing their lips against each before deepening it. Donatello began to let out low, excited huffs and he felt Donnie’s nails sink into his ass cheeks. When they separated, Leonardo chuckled, narrowing his eyes as he looked into Donatello’s hungry ones. 

“Whoa there, a little impatient aren’t we?”

“Hm, you're the one who said you wanted to spend time with me.”

“Yes! And I got a surprise for you!” Donatello raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” 

“Yeah! Comes on!” He grabbed Donatello’s hand and guided him toward his fort, now glowing slightly in the dark as he had turned off the lights in the skating room. He held his arms in front of the sheet structure, grinning. “Ta-da! Surprise date in your face!” 

“Whoa.” Donatello’s eyes were wide as he nodded in approval. 

“You did all of this?” 

“Yep! Well, Mikey helped me out. He made dinner for us and dessert.” 

“Oh, dinner too? How did you get him to do that?” Donatello turned to him, giving him a curious look but Leo shrugged and winked. He fell on top of the pillows leading in and rolled into the fort. 

“Come see my fort, babe!” The smell of the pizza that Mikey had made had now permeated every inch of the fort. It made Leo’s mouth water with excitement and as Donatello climbed in, he heard his stomach growl loudly. 

“I just realized I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Aw, you need to take care of yourself better! That’s not good at all.” He took a slice of pizza and chomped down into it, savoring the sweetness of the pineapples and the saltiness of the cheese. Donatello crawled toward the pizza and grabbed at a slice. He immediately shoved it into his mouth and then cringed violently. 

“Foul,” He sneered. “Pineapple, Leon?”

“Baby, you grabbed from the wrong side. I was going to tell you that this,” He pointed at the meat-lovers side. “Is your side. Meatlovers and extra bacon. Just how you like it.” Leo grabbed a slice of the meat-lovers slice and offered it to Donnie who wordless began eating it. When he got to the crust, he let go and watched his twin take it all into his mouth. Donatello grinned when he finished and grabbed another piece of his side. 

“I was afraid you had forgotten.”

“How would I? You constantly tell me that the marriage of pineapple and cheese is offensive to your palate, whatever that means. You're missing out on an incredible flavor combination, hermano.” Donatello shook his head.

“I'm sorry, Leo. It must be horrific for you to be cursed with no taste.” He finished his second piece and reached for a third. 

“You love me though.” Leo looked over at him quickly to see Donnie’s eyes soften a bit as he stared at his slice. 

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true.” He said quietly. He crammed it into his mouth and sank himself into one of the plusher pillows. His eyes still had a gentle quality to them which was strange for Leo to see. He didn’t get to see gentle Donnie, often. He took the one next to him. “What made you do this?” 

“Ah, you know… wanted our first official date to be cute but lowkey I guess.” He felt his cheeks flush as he spoke and Donatello smiled.

“I think you succeeded, ‘Nardo.” He looked at the fairy lights hanging on the fort walls that gave the interior a warm, pleasant glow in the darkness. “I am not a real romantic type but…”

“I’m getting you in the mood?” Donnie didn’t answer, but he watched Leo carefully, through narrowed eyes. 

“So, are we going to just hang out here? Or do you have something planned?” Leo smirked and pulled two BluRays from behind his back. 

“I got movies we need to see! Both Jupiter Jim. This one's _Revelations_ and this one is _Out of the Abyss._ ” He hesitated for a moment and sensing said hesitation Donnie pushed him lightly.

“What are you holding back?”

“Uhm… I mean I also got this game that I was interested in playing but I want to be around someone when I’m playing it. Have you heard of the _Visitor_?” 

“Ah! Yeah, I have.” Donatello’s smile turned into a smirk. “It’s that horror game set in the Jupiter Jim universe supposedly.” 

“Yeah… I have it on my laptop. We can play that together.” Leo shifted nervously.

“That sounds intriguing. I think I wanna play that game.” Leo grimaced but started up the game while Donnie sipped on some of the soda that he had stocked in the fort. “I think I heard that the game's creatures are unkillable by the playable character. It stalks you constantly in the game and in order to survive you have to master stealth.”

“That’s…” _Nightmarish_. Leo thought and repressed a shiver. “Cool…”

“Isn’t it? I also heard the AI learns so it should be a thrill, right?” 

“I’m supposed to say yes, right?” Donnie laughed and grinned devilishly at him. Leo booted up the game on his computer and handed the controller to Donnie. 

“Smirk, well if you're too scared to play… we can always watch the movies. They should also be fun.” 

“W-whatever babe. It’s you’re night. This game will be no problem for me.” The intro screen started, showing their character floating in space with an unnaturally cyan glow against her space gear and Leo gulped 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to play this all night, so we should still watch one of the movies,” Donnie said, conversationally while pressing start.

“That’s good…” 

“I didn’t know that horror wasn’t really your thing.” He heard Donatello chide him lightly, in a superior tone while Leo snuggled up to him, his lip poking out in a pout. 

“It’s not-not my thing. I just usually play action games. I’m not used to horror. But I have to consume all Jupiter Jim lore… all of it.” As Donatello began playing through the introduction and then the first chapter of the story, Leo began regretting ever buying this game. He wasn’t really scared of ghost stories, but this type of story did… unsettle him. After all, he was a giant bipedal sentient turtle. What was there stopping a violent, mega predator alien from existing in the universe? The reviews he had looked up were right. As the game progressed the creeping dread began to feel every atmosphere of the game, making him tense and squeeze Donatello’s body for support. He didn’t seem to mind though. At one particularly horrifying part where there was a jump scare, followed by a fake-out and then another fake-out causing a character to be violently murdered by the creature, Leo jumped and shoved his head into Donnie’s side. He heard his brother chuckle and pat him on the head. Donatello began sneaking through the environments and Leo was glad that he was actually decent at the game. When the creature finally revealed itself Leo shivered. Despite it being terrifying, he recognized how well done it was. It was odd to see Jupiter Jim, a series that often played up the cheese and camp, played terrifyingly straight. 

“I think I love this,” Donatello said excitedly. He shifted so he was leaning into the screen, while Leo clung onto him. “This is so very interesting. I am actually tense! The build-up is sublime and the 80’s aesthetics,” He kissed his finger and thumb. “Excelente!” He glanced down at Leo, who’s eyes were wide as he watched his game. “Aw… you okay sweetie?”

“Yeah.” Leo’s voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat loudly before responding again. “Yeah…it’s so cool. They… did a good job.”

“Do you wanna play?”

“I’m good.”

“Really? The game handles so well. It’s fun to sneak around.” To illustrate this, he made the character, a young female engineer, crawl on the floor, behind a metal structure. In the distance of the game, Leonardo heard gunshots and screaming. He immediately tensed up and sank his head slightly into his shell.

“I am super good.” 

“Aw, that's so cute. You can squeeze me if you're so inclined.” He patted Leo on the head and but Leo shook his handoff.

“Shut up.” Despite his snappy retort, he took Donatello up on his offer. Thankfully, on the second appearance of the creature, Leo heard Mikey outside the fort. Probably with the dessert. He quickly crawled out to meet him, ignoring his heart thumping against his chest. Leonardo had really never seen a chocolate lava cake, but the one Mikey made looked beautiful. There was a caramel sauce drizzled on top of the cake with berries scattered everywhere and ice cream on the side. It looked and smelled intoxicating. 

“God damn, Miguel. Thanks so much for this… you really pulled out all the stops.”

“No problem, brother! I expect the same dedication in your efforts to help me, okay?” He wiggled his eyebrow and Leo nodded as he received the lava cake.

“You know it.” 

“How’s it going in there?” Mikey tilted his head curiously as he heard gurgling shrieks coming from the entrances and alien shrieking followed by a cry of excitement from Donnie. “Y’all aren’t getting gross yet, right.”

“He’s playing, _Visitor_.” Leo said, holding back a shiver. Mikey sank his head a little into his shell. 

“Oh.”

“But I plan on ‘getting gross’ so I wouldn’t be wandering around here soon.” 

“Understood.” Mikey sighed and turned, but Leo grabbed his shoulder. 

“The big guy is in his room, listening to his favorite wrestling podcast. Apparently, they started a K&K game. You might find that interesting. Maybe you should check on him?” He lit go of his shoulder and winked at Mikey who gave him an impish grin.

“Thanks for the tip.”

“No problem. Good luck.” 

He crawled back into the fort and saw Donnie leaning in close to the screen, that mildly manic grin across his thin face. The beast completely massacred his character and Leo winced.

“Babe, pause so we can eat this fresh. It smells amazing.”

“Hm?” Donnie looked around at the cake and clicked pause. “Whoa… how did you rope Mikey into doing this type of work?” 

“He supports me seducing you.” Donatello was unconvinced. He scooted closer toward Leo, leaning against a pillow and resting his head on his hand. 

“Am I supposed to believe that?” He said quizzically. “He forgave us for all the times we groped each other in front of him?”

“I mean…” He watched as Donnie scooped a large piece of the cake with the spoon he had handed him and hot liquid chocolate oozed out of the cake. The rich smell of chocolate intensified, fully overtaking the pizza they had eaten earlier. 

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not… I guess it’s okay to tell you. He didn’t swear me to secrecy or anything.” Donnie nodded sticking the spoon in his mouth and nodded approvingly. “Mikey has a crush on Raph.” Donatello’s mouth hung open and the spoon fell down from it. He blinked a couple of times, scratching his chin.

“Oh, I see.” He said after a while. 

“Yeah, he wants me to help him ask Raph out. I think he just got more jealous and curious of us… not disgusted.”

“Wow…” He took another spoonful of the lava cake. “This is really fucking good. He must be serious…” 

“Yeah, I think so.” He murmured, taking his own scoop of chocolate lave cake. It was rich, thick, and damn Mikey worked hard on this. He couldn’t imagine how to cook this thing. Especially the intricacies of baking it just right so the center was fully liquid, but the consistency of the surrounding cake being solid and thick like a browny. He was definitely gonna remember this. Mikey deserved his hard work. They finished up the cake, leaning against each other, and satisfied with their and very full they continued playing the game. Leo was able to handle the game with a little better sense, after eating. He didn’t jump as much when the creature killed in front of the playable character. He still clung onto Donatello, but feeling his heart be steadily and his voice gently vibrate through his body, calmed him. On Dontello’s third death, where the creature fell from the vents and ripped the throat out of the playable character. Donatello laughed and Leo would have been smug about the small hint of fear he detected in his voice if he wasn’t focused on calming down his own heartbeat. He had sunk down to Donnie’s lap now, and Donatello looked down at him, tilting his head to the side. 

“I think I got carried away with the game. I think I just kinda, hyperfocused...” Leo shook his head, looking up at him and snuggling harder into his thigh. 

“No, this is about you tonight. If you wanna play this for the rest of the night, I’m down.” 

“That’s very sweet of you, Leo.” He was silent for a moment, looking at the pause screen. “I think it’s a good time to put in Jupiter Jim. This is getting so intense and I wanna be more vigilant.” Leo sprang up thankfully and grabbed the BluRays. “Pick the older one. I’ve been meaning to rewatch it. I read some info on it and would like to analyze some things.” Leo pushed in the movie, raising an eyebrow wryly.

“You're gonna analyze it? Does that mean talking through the whole thing?” He turned to Donnie, who was leaning into his pillow with a relaxed smirk.

“Analysis is analysis, plus I think what I have to say is interesting.” Leo rolled his eyes and started the movie. Almost immediately, Donnie began going into depth about the making of the movie. Of course, being a super fan, Leo did know some of the trivia Donnie was spouting off. But was actually interested in the making of the movie. The film was made in the early nineties. CGI animation was still in its infancy and they made the CGI better by casting the item in slight darkness. He also began explaining how VHS actually is its superior form of viewing this movie. It was interesting to hear Donnie explain how a shot showed something called mise en scène. He buried his nose into the nape of Donatello’s neck.

“I dunno what that means.” He murmured against his neck.

“I guess that is not a commonly known term…” He chuckled. 

“Smug asshole alert.” 

“Hmph… well it’s basically the stage design and arrangement of the actors. Like how Jupiter Jim is staged and lit over the villain to show how he’s overpowered compared to said villain. He looks bigger and looms over the bad guy, see.” Leo nodded slowly. 

“How did you come across that word?” 

“Leo… I read books.” 

“Ah… lame…”

“Specifically, I came across some film theory books in the junkyard.” He pulled Leo closer to him. “You should come to the junkyard with me. You find all sorts of special treasures. It’s fun.” 

“Yeah, it does sound fun. I dunno about reading about movie theory though. That sounds…”

“Boring?” Leo laughed softly letting his head fall against Donnie’s. 

“I mean, I can try? It’s hard for me to focus on stuff like that. Learning isn’t really my thing.”

“Hmm.” He felt Donnie squeeze him a little. “I’ll just have to figure out a way to teach you things. That also sounds fun… or at least a challenge.”

“If you say so.”

Toward the last twenty minutes of the movie, Leo was distracted. It wasn’t the movie’s fault, he could hear explosions and tense music in the background, while Jupiter Jim ordered around his crew grimly. It wasn't the movie’s fault. Donnie was more interesting at the moment. Donnie had pushed him down into the soft pillowy grown while they were making out. Their tongues intertwined and little sighs and soft churrs exhaled gently through the little smacking of their lips. It was only just covered up by the movie. He loved Donnie pushing down, dominating him like this. He had jammed his knee between Leo’s legs while Leo panted and squirmed underneath him. He imagined that this was Donatello’s way of letting out pent up frustration and aggression from today out. He couldn’t fault him for it. It was actually getting him off with that knowledge. He heard his twin groan roughly against his lips and felt his knee grind into his crotch again. Leo’s breath hitched and when they separated spit gently dribbled down Donnie’s chin. The light of the laptop and the fairy lights revealed the lust in Donnie’s eyes. He felt him rub his plastron and lower his hand to his own shorts, licking his lips. Leo, however, grabbed Donnie’s hand before he could pull off his shorts. Donnie sneered at him, hovering over him and letting out a low growling churr.

“What’s made you such a prude?”

“Prude? Me? I don’t even know what that means.” He pulled Donatello’s hands to his face and ran his tongue against the long digits. He saw Donnie shiver and narrow his eyes. “Tonight, I wanted to try something…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I wanna eat you out and suck you off.” Donnie’s curiosity turned into a smirk.

“Oh.” He licked his lips again. “That sounds interesting.”

“Good, now get comfortable.” He pushed himself up and Donatello settled himself once more in the very plush blankets, his grin widening when Leo settled himself between his legs, eagerly. He pulled his black shorts off, exposing Donnie’s long, slightly swollen tail. Donnie watched him closely, an eyebrow raised.

“Uh, are you sure you wanna do this? I might be a little… ripe. I’ve been working in my lab and sweating all day.” Leo chuckled, grabbing Don’s long legs and nuzzling his thighs affectionately, sneaking in a quick lick. Donnie let out a low gasp and felt his muscles twitch in his hands. He could definitely smell Don’s musk, but it only served to get him harder. He could feel his tail growing more sensitive and tighter in his shorts.

“Nah, I think… I’m really into this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you kinda smell like you're in rut.” Donnie tilted his head as Leo tightly squeezed his thighs and leaned down. He could smell the scent of his musk and sweat as he kissed the slit underneath his tail and slowly ran his tongue up its length. He heard Donnie exhale shakily and his tail wiggled against him. “Talk to me babe, this is my first time doing this.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Donatello stroked the top of his head, before pushing him down. “Now stop talking and get to work.” 

“Shesmmm shirmph.” He said, his voice muffled as his mouth was pushed into Donnie’s tail. He slid his tongue against Donnie’s slit again and noted how hot it was before pushing his tongue inside. The warm, wet flesh squeezed against his tongue and delighted in the way Donatello’s voice raised slightly. He felt the pressure again on the back of his head, coaxing him to continue. He hadn’t done this before but decided he would first approach this like he was making out. He pushed his tongue in fully inside, tasted slight salt and tangy precum. He ignored the uncomfortable throb in his tail and continued on, slowly curling and twisting his tongue, enjoying the way Donnie’s cloaca coaxing him to go deeper. His eyes flicked upward to see Donnie breathing roughly through his nose. He smirked down at him and pushed on his head again.

“Harder.” Leo moaned and began sucking and flicking his tongue. Making sure Donatello could hear each flick of his tongue and every slurp. “Ah…” He felt his muscles convulse against his lips and snout. His own tail wagged with excitement. Taking this as a sign that he was doing well, he doubled his efforts. Donatello churred lowly in his throat and felt Donnie’s cock slowly push against his lips. His tongue teased the head, running against those long ridges. The slight twitch of his thighs shiver against his head and he could hear more sighs above him. He ran his tongue against the underside of his cock before sucking the twitching slit, causing Donatello’s voice to rise with excitement. He felt the hand on his head, hold him down, and slowly felt Donnie drop completely in his mouth, his mouth filling his dick and hitting the back of his throat. For a moment he gagged, inhaling his musky scent and tasting his precum. Leo choked and gagged, doing his best to get used to his dick but ultimately, Donatello’s girth was too much. He tapped quickly on his twin’s thighs and Donnie released his head, allowing Leo to pull off him. He coughed and sputtered as saliva dribbled down his mouth and chin. Donatello watched through hooded eyes and low huffs, a smile playing around his face. “I apologize… You looked really good choking on my dick.”

“I bet.” He coughed but managed to wink through his tears. He whipped his mouth on the side of Donatello's thigh, before diving back in toward Donnie’s cock, standing proudly. He heard him exhale excitedly and ran his fingers across the back of his head. 

“Leo.” The erotic quality of his voice almost made Leo drop in his shorts. He looked up. “I really like your tongue inside me.” Leo swallowed.

“Yeah?” He moved his mouth back to Donnie’s cloaca, now slightly stretched and glistening with spit and precum. 

“Yeah, can you focus there?” 

“Babe, I would love to.” He once again pushed his snout against his slit and pushed his tongue into him as loudly as he could. Don’s tail shivered and pushed itself against his mouth. It curled against his cheek as his tongue fucked the tiny hole. He reached over and stroked the length of his cock, languidly. Just enough to tease him while focusing his efforts on sucking and licking his slit now shaking against his snout. The flood of sighs and groans flowing out of Donatello’s mouth. His heart fluttered when his tongue accidentally swirled against a bundle of nerves and Donnie gasped his name. The muscles around his tongue shivered. It was then when he realized that Donatello was being particularly loud. His eyes widened as he looked up again and saw that his twin's eyes were hooded and glazed over. His mouth was open, making loud open mouth churrs and his cheeks were flushed. Regretfully, Leo pulled his tongue out and Donatello groaned in protest. His hands flew back to Leo’s head.

“Babe, the movie’s off.” Donatello grunted and pushed his head back down.

“Not important.”

“Getting pretty loud.” His voice was slightly muffled as his lips were pushed against his tail.

“I’ll take care of it.” he panted. “Just keep doing that, I was about to cum.” Leo nodded and smacked his lips against the hole as he sucked against it before plunging his tongue deep in. He felt Donne’s legs shake and his tail rock into his face. “Aaaah! P-protocol H-one, six, eight, eight, two, z-zero, one, five, eight, one, six, two, zero.” Behind him, Leo heard his laptop click as if it was unlocked, and the familiar robotic Donatello voice answered pleasantly.

“Laptop Eight, two, zero, one, six under control. Welcome, Donnie.” _What the fuck, I didn’t know it could do that._ Leonardo slurped loudly and indignantly, causing Donnie’s thighs to flex. He felt his head pushed down again, much harder than before, while he felt his tail grind into his face. Leo felt another desperate wave of pleasure hit and his hips bucked, nearly dropping in his pants.

“Fuck! Ahh— play Jupiter Jim 2020 New Ge—nnneration— Fuck! K-keep doing that.” Almost immediately, the music for the first episode began playing, this probably didn’t disguise the loud vibrating churr that ripped through Donatello’s throat. Leo could feel Donnie’s muscles stuttering and twitching constantly now. It seemed like to him that Donatello was about to cum any minute. He felt him finally hold his face in place while he freely ground his tail roughly against Leo. Leo allowed him to fuck himself on his tongue. “A—aaaaaahng, m-max v—olume” the show played at its loudest setting. Taking advantage of this, Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Donnie’s thighs and plowed his tongue into the shivering hole. He made sure to cram it roughly into his prostate. “Auuuh! F—uck, Leo!” Leo, unable to take this situation anymore, fully dropped in his shorts, groaning against Donatello’s entrance and closing his eyes. Donnie gasped and almost began struggling against his grip before he cried out. He arched back against the pillow and his cock twitched continuously as thick, white spurts of cum scattered across his plastron. Leo could almost feel the waves of pleasure Donnie was riding as his body milked his tongue desperately. Leo didn’t stop fucking him with his tongue, instead, he doubled his efforts, rolling his tongue against the bundle of nerves and doing his best to hold Donatello still while he wiggled his hips while he cried out wildly. “Leo, Auusauhfh! F—ffffuck fuck!” Leo’s eyes flicked upward and he was treated to a wonderful sight. Donatello’s mouth was slack and his eyes rolled upward, and drool spilling from his open mouth. “It’s too much! Too much!” Leo ignored his pained gasps sinking his tongue into his cloaca as deep as it could go. Donatello was left breathless, gasping for air and going silent from the overload of sensations. He simply shook and whimpered until finally, the orgasm began to abate. He let out another low gasp as the last rough shutter left his body and slumped against the pillow. He pulled his lips and tongue away from Donatello and admired his winking cloaca, now glistening with his saliva.

“Satisfied?” Leo asked smugly, now leaning into his thighs and looking up at Donatello. For a moment, he enjoyed the dazed blissful look as Donatello gazed down at him, but slowly it was replaced with defiance, something that surprised Leo. 

“Not when I can smell you.” He said, his speech almost slurred. Leo blinked up at him.

“You don’t have to, babe. Today is about you—”

“Don’t waste my time.” Donatello grabbed Leo’s bandana tails and crushed his lips roughly against his. Their tongue crashed into each other and Leo groaned happily, unable to hold himself back from grinding into him. Donatello pulled away and his hands flew toward his crotch and grabbed him roughly. Leo hissed and bit his lip, staring down at Donatello’s lustful glare. “You really think I’m going to allow this?” He squeezed and Leo moaned.

“Don…” Leo’s eyes glazed over and he sucked in his teeth. Donnie smirked and palmed his crotch in slow tantalizing circles. 

“I bet if I wanted to I could just make you cum in your shorts, right now.” He whispered against his face. The very thought made Leo’s cock throb and he desperately ground himself against Donatello’s palm. “But I want to cum again.” He stopped stimulating Leo and pulled down his shorts. Leonardo whimpered as his cock was freed from its confinement. 

“Don… fuck…” Donatello wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly began pumping him. He was already so wet, dripping precum onto Donatello’s already cum covered plastron. He wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist and positioned his cock at his cloaca. 

“Come on.” He churred. “I’m not satisfied.” Leo gulped loudly and slowly pushed himself into Donatello, his mouth hanging open as waves of pleasure turned his brain to mush. The muscles were so soft and twitched as he sank deeper and deeper. Donatello was so hot, so soft. He was so lucky. He licked his lips, holding Donatello’s thighs open. He groaned, biting his lip as he took all of Leo and leaned forward to kiss him leisurely. Leo pushed his twin into the thick pillows and blankets as they slumped against each other. “Fuck…” Donatello sighed as they separated. “I can taste myself.”

“Don… fuck…why?” Leo churred and began pounding into him, without regard, simply focused on his own pleasure. Donnie’s hands wrapped around his neck as his eyes glazed over with ecstasy once more. But he was smirking up at him. 

“It feels —ah— good.” He moaned. “Harder.” Leo obliged, swinging his hips harder into Donatello. He felt light-headed. Everything was so good and Donnie was so hot. His scent was driving him crazy. Each time he sank himself deeper he could feel his walls squirming and writhing against his dick. He growled, now starting to grind himself harder into the velvet heat and Donnie’s gasps grew more desperate. Despite the loudness of his laptop, Leo could clearly hear the squelching of him fucking Donnie as well as his sweet light sighs. Leo felt Donnie pull him close, and felt teeth sink into his neck. The slight pain caused him to jump and he hissed Donnie’s name pushing into him harder into his twitching cloaca. He gritted his teeth feeling his stomach tighten and twist. When Leo began hitting Donnie’s prostate, Donatello let go of Leo. He gasped and squirmed against his grip 

“Fuck, Leo! Aaaaah! Fuck, yesssss!” Donnie’s voice cracked and Leo felt his thighs flexing and his muscles clenching onto his cock, taking his breath away. He was cumming for the second time. Donatello laughed and moaned deliriously as Leo pushed his own face into Donnie’s neck. He gritted his teeth as his orgasm hit him like lighting, withstanding the rough convulsions and the waves upon waves of ecstasy hitting. He felt Donatello’s hand drift down his shell to his ass. He pushed down on Leo, pushing him deeper inside of himself. 

“Don!” He groaned croakily, feeling his body spasm deliciously and he slumped into his brother’s body as the lethargy hit him full force. They stayed like that for a bit, both painting against each other. They listened to the sound of. Jupiter Jim’s ship shooting into hyperspace and the triumphant soundtrack. Slowly, Leo pushed himself up from Donnie and kissed his lips lightly. “Did I do good?” Donatello chuckled, patting him on the shell. 

“I suppose so.” He slurred, giving him a comfortable smile. 

* * *

They had to rewind the episode afterward. Both Donatello and Leo had seen this episode, but it happened to be Leo’s favorite and he wanted to chat with Donatello about the lore and what the episode represented. They chattered lazily, curled up against each other’s arms. It was strange that after passionately making love like that, they could quietly argue with each other about the intricacy of the Jupiter Jim reboot. 

“I just don’t understand why you can respect a tv runner that makes their movies look cheap,” Donatello murmured, gesturing it toward the laptop. The screen showed an alien on the screen talking to one of the human crewmates. “It’s like they are trying to look unappealing and basic when there are perfect ways to make an alien look like an alien.”

“Are you kidding?” Leo readjusted himself so that he was faced toward the laptop. “The director’s goal was to emulate the eighties. You have to appreciate the commitment to the series.” Donnie snorted.

“I’m pretty sure the director was just doing it for the paycheck and it shows. There are way too many aliens that are just… multicolored humans. It’s lazy A-F, Leon.” 

“That’s because they had a strict budget. This series was a risk, and they didn’t get a lot of funding in the beginning.” He poked Donatello in the center of his chest, tapping him on the plastron. “They made their money and more in the next season, so the polish is better. You know that.” Donatello sniffed and pushed Leo’s hand off his chest. Leo smirked and kissed his cheek. They were at the part of the series where Jupiter Jim’s romantic arc was starting to become more apparent. It was a strangely sentimental part, something this character wasn’t really known for before they kissed passionately. Leo knew it was a rather cheesy moment, but Leo was always into that stuff. _Cheese adds flavor._

“How do you know that you love me?” Leo tilted his head. Donatello had asked him this question before… but he wasn’t really sure he had answered it well. Honestly, he didn’t know how to answer it.

“I just know, I love you.” Leo said quietly.

“But…” Donnie’s face scrunched in confusion. “How? Like what should I look for? How do I know?” Leo turned to him, feeling his own heart thumping against his chest. 

“You will know. There is no rush, Don. You're still trying to feel stuff out. You will figure it out sooner or later.”

“I know, but…” Donatello pushed himself up and looked away from him. “I-I’m not good at the romantic stuff… Even if I do figure out I love you… I don’t know if I can… think of something like this. I don’t know… maybe I’m not good at this type of thing. Maybe—”

“Shut up for a minute, Don. You are overthinking this.” Donatello grew silent as Leo wrapped his arms around him. “You will love me the way you love me. Not the way I love you. And that’s okay. I’m just happy to be with you and spend time with you.”

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I don’t want you to worry about that. Love is complicated, dude. You will express and celebrate it in different ways. We will figure that out together.” Donatello leaned into Leo’s hug, pushing his soft shell against his chest. 

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Say profound stuff like that.” 

“I am a ‘profound’ dude.” He giggled. “The most profoundest.” He kissed the back of his neck as Donatello laughed. They settled themselves into the warmth of the covers and each other’s heat and by the end of the episode, they were already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! This is about as fluffy as I could think of because I'm a disgusting sap. It's done and I accomplished finishing stuff and I'm so happy everyone is liking my mushy garbage. I kinda did wanted to do a spin off of Leo helping Mikey hook Raph. If you would be interested in that you can tell me in the comments or uh you can talk to me on twitter. If I did that I don't think it would be as long... might be a one shot? Who knows. I also was thinking about writing about Donnie trying to take Leo on a date. Or Leo taking Donnie out and them getting shit faced together. Again if you're interested let me know XD. 
> 
> My next story is probably gonna come very soon because its a a Secret Santa. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
